daños Colaterales
by annitha mz
Summary: en una guerra siempre ahi daños colaterales... haoxannaxren...lean y dejen reviews-
1. Chapter 1

_**Daños colaterales**_

.:Capitulo 1:. _Encuentros desagradables_

_**A quien más invitaron?-**_dijo anna

_**Horo invito a otros 3 amigos**_-contesto pilika con una sonrisa

_**Supongo que esa sonrisa es por yoh**_-dijo anna en tono cansado

_**Si el vendrá-**_dijo pilika emocionada-_**que por cierto también vendrá hao**_-dijo pilika en tono pícaro-_**cuando lo conozcas vas a saber por qué tanta insistencia de mi parte**_

_**Si no estuvieras perdidamente enamorada de yoh diría que te gusta hao**_-dijo anna con suspicacia

**Claro que no**-dijo pilika negando-_**yoh es más guapo**_

_**Me supuse que dirías eso**_-dijo anna con una leve sonrisa-_**y quien más vendrá?**_

_**Ren**_-dijo con una sonrisa menos llamativa

_**Ren-**_dijo anna en tono de cansancio-_**estas semanas serán largas**_

**Ya llegaron**-grito pilika emocionada-_**me veo bien**_

Dijo levantándose y acomodándose el pelo

_**Vamos-**_dijo pilika jalando a anna hasta llegar el primer piso

_**Hola pilika-**_saludo sonrientemente el chico de pelo castaño y alborotado

_**Hola yoh**_-respondió pilika con una gran sonrisa-hola hao

_**Hola**_-dijo hao aburrido

_**Miren chicos les presento a anna es muy amiga de pilika y mía desde ya hace años**_-dijo horo presentando a la rubia

_**Hola anna**_-dijo yoh extendiéndole la mano

_**Al fin conozco a los tan nombrados asakura**_-dijo anna recibiendo el saludo

_**Tan nombrados y por quien-**_dijo hao saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

La pregunta hiso que pilika se pusiera roja

Anna notando el rojo de pilika-_**por horo**_

_**Hola anita**_-dijo un chico de pelo morado que llevaba una camisa abierta dejando ver sus marcados abdominales y su sonrisa de todo poderoso

_**Muy largas**_-dijo anna en susurro-_**ren-**_dijo mirándolo

_**Ya tienen todo listo?-**_pregunto yoh

_**Si**_-dijo anna dirigiéndose a las maletas

_**No te molestes yo las llevo-**_dijo hao adelantándose

_**Claro**_-dijo anna empezando a notar los brazos bien tonificados con los que contaba

Todos subieron las cosas al jeep y se acomodaron horo se fue en el coche con ren yoh y tamao se subieron en la parte delantera del jeep y anna y hao en los asientos de atrás

El recorrido seria un poco largo para llegar a la playa

_**Y dime anna**_-dijo hao mirándola-_**tienes novio?**_

_**No**_-dijo anna sin mirarlo

_**Pues te...-**_

_**Ni quiero tenerlo**_-interrumpió anna antes de que continuara

_**Carácter fuerte eh-**_dijo hao embozando una sonrisa-_**eso me gusta**_-dijo en susurro

El sol estaba a todo lo que da, por suerte el viento soplaba fuerte

_**Parare en la próxima gasolinera**_-dijo yoh por un radio a ren

_**Chicas quieren algo?-**_pregunto yoh bajando de el auto al igual que hao

_**Yo iré-**_ dijo anna bajando de la jeep

_**Anna te molesta que ren haya venido?**_-pregunto pilika ya dentro de la pequeña tienda

_**Sinceramente si hubiera sabido que vendría no hubiera venido**_-dijo fríamente-_**pero ya estoy aquí**_

_**Y que tal hao**_-pregunto con entusiasmo la peli-azul

_**Hao…mmm es como si viera una segunda versión de ren**_-dijo anna secamente

_**Anna deberías intentar crear algo con el**_-

_**No-**_dijo anna-_**menos con ren tan cerca**_

_**Lo de ustedes ya fue hace como**_…-pensó la chica

_**Hace como una semana pilika-**_dijo anna ya molesta-_**total es mejor olvidar eso, son vacaciones no**_-dijo sacando de la hielera tres paquetes de latas de alcohol

_**Ok, ah disfrutar**_-dijo pilika con una sonrisa-tomado una bolsa de hielo y una hielera pequeña

_**Es todo**_-pregunto la anciana que atendía la tienda

_**Si-**_respondió anna

_**Disculpe señorita**_-dijo la anciana mirándola-_**ustedes son mayores de edad-**_ dijo mirando el alcohol

_**Si-**_dijo anna decidida

_**Me podrían mostrar su identificación-**_pidió la anciana__

_En ese instante ambas se miraron ya que ninguna era mayor de edad_

_**Aquí tiene**_-dijo ren entregándole su credencial a la anciana-_**yo si soy mayor de edad**_

_**Está bien**_-dijo la anciana

_**Vamos al jeep**_-dijo pilika rompiendo la tención que se había creado con tan solo una mirada

_**Anna la siguió ya sin ánimos de ver a ren tan cerca**_

_**La música estaba a todo volumen, el sol era insoportable pero el viento les favorecía **_

_Anna llevaba puesta una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo que sostenía un pircing y dejaba ver parte de su abdomen plano que acompañaba con un short de playa muy corto y unos zapatos cómodos y pelo suelto….pilika llevaba un overol de mezclilla corto con unos zapatos azules y pelo suelto…Hao unas bermudas de color café y no llevaba camisa ya que se la había quitado en la gasolinera dejando asi ver su bien marcado abdomen …Yoh por su parte llevaba una camisa de botones con los últimos cuatro botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver parte de su pecho …Ren llevaba una camisa abierta dejando a la vista su tan trabajado abdomen, acompañado por unos bermudas…horo llevaba un short playero y una camisa de resaque_

_**No crees que ya tomaste suficiente**_-dijo pilika viendo a anna muy animada tomando

_**Ami me parece que tu as tomado muy poco**_-dijo anna con una media sonrisa-_**vamos pili**_-dijo ofreciéndole una lata, que pilika acepto

_**Hao igual que las chicas iba tomando, horo no tomo ren una sola igual que yoh ya que ellos iban manejando**_

_**Anna se paro y se sentó sobre la cabecera del asiento permitiendo que todo el aire le diera en la cara e hiciera volar su cabello**_

_**Yoh donde está la cámara**_-dijo hao observando la imagen de anna

_**Después de tener la cámara en sus manos tomo 2 fotos antes de que anna se diera cuenta **_

_**Que haces**_-dijo anna sin bajar

_**Sigue en esa pose**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa divertida-_**te ves perfecta**_-dijo ya en susurro

_**Pilika ya venía mas mareada que todos pues sin duda ella y anna eran las que habían bebido más y apenas iban a un cuarto de camino**_

_**Hazte aun lado hao**_-dijo pilika pasándose al asiento de atrás, y acomodándose en la misma posición de anna solo que esta vez abriendo los brazos, haciendo que anna hiciera lo mismo

_**Pilika bájate de ahí**_-se escucho a horo gritar por el radio

_**Lo siento hermanito**_-dijo pilika ya sin saber que decir-_**es que estoy volando**_-dijo aun con los brazos abiertos y el viento topando en su cara

_Anna por su parte solo atinaba a reír, algo que no haría entando sobria no delante de hao ni a la vista de ren_

_**Chicas bájense**_-dijo yoh viendo como había lo que parecía un reten

_Las chicas se sentaron y se quedaron quietas_

_**Que pasa oficial?-**_pregunto yoh

_**Hubo un accidente no se abrirá la carretera hasta mañana probablemente**_-dijo el oficial de camino

_**Qué pero-**_dijo yoh pensando

_**Ahí un pueblo cultural y ahí un muy buen hotel a unos 2 kilómetros atrás girando a la derecha**_ -dijo el oficial

_**Gracias oficial**_-dijo yoh

_Ya en el hotel_

_**La habitación que tienen 3 camas matrimoniales, se conectan serian 1 separada y 2 **_-dijo la mujer-_**o tengo habitaciones separadas**_

_**Con la primera está bien**_-dijo hao sin muchas opciones ya que no pensaban en gastar en hotel

_**Como nos acomodamos**_-dijo horo entrando al cuarto

**Yoh y hao en una**-dijo pilika-_**ren y horo en otra y yo y anna en otra**_

_**De ninguna manera**_- se escucho solo la voz de los hombres

_**Entonces horo y hao, ren y yoh-**_dijo anna

_**De ninguna manera**_-se escucho nuevamente

_**Entonces en el suelo**_-dijo anna ya harta

_**De ningu**_…-

_**Acomódense ustedes yo seguiré con mi tarea**_- dijo anna mientras se tomaba otro sorbo de su bote

_**Anna ahí piscina quieres nadar**_-dijo pilika mirándola, y claro que aun seguía mareada igual o peor que anna

_**Creo que más tarde**_- dijo anna sentándose en una cama y después dejándose caer en esta-_**alguien tiene que traer comida-**_dijo medio dormida

_**Ah!-**_dio un suspiro de cansancio-_**yo iré**_-dijo ren-

_**Sirve para algo**_-dijo anna en sarcasmo

_**Vamos horo?-**_pregunto ren a horo

_**Si vamos**_-respondió horo-_**pilika**_ _**ya deja de tomar**_

_**Si hermano**_-dijo pilika ya sin saber lo que decia

_**Le falta aceite al auto-**_dijo yoh-_**creí**_ _**que lo habías checado hao**_

_**Si se me olvido**_-dijo hao con su habitual sonrisa-_**creo que había una gasolinera a unos 4 kilómetros no?**_

_**Si yo iré**_-dijo yoh un poco molesto

_**Puedo ir yoh?-**_pregunto de inmediato pilika

_**Sí, claro**_-respondió yoh con su sonrisa

_**Wow!-**_dijo anna levantándose de la cama y mirando el folleto del hotel-_**aquí hay aguas termales**_

_Pronto entro al baño y se puso su traje de baño y enzima una bata de baño, y salió en dirección a las aguas termales aun ebria_

_Al llegar a las aguas se quito la bata y se metió en el agua que soltaba un vapor exquisito_

_Cerró los ojos cuando de pronto sintió como unas manos recorrían lentamente sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde levemente tiro de uno de los cordones laterales que tenía el traje de baño desasiéndose casi por completo de la pieza _

_Subió con dulces besos por su cuello y lentamente desato el otro cordón de la pieza de abajo del traje de baño_

_Entre besos y caricias anna abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando ni era efecto del alcohol no, era estaba el desnudo frente a ella, la cual ya no contaba con todo el traje de baño completo_

_**Tu…-**_

_**Continuara….**_

Espero que el capitulo les guste

Este será un haoxanna

Dejen reviews

Bye

annitha mz


	2. fiesta

_**Daños colaterales**_

.::Capitulo 2::. _**LA FIESTA**_

_**Tu, demonios ren que haces**_-se levanto anna de inmediato tomando su traje de baño para que no callera y abrochándolo rápidamente_**-idiota**_

_**Qué te pasa si solo estoy jugando**_-dijo con una sonrisa

_**Si, todo es un maldito juego para ti**_-dijo anna mientras se ponía la bata-_**imbécil**_

_**Pues aquí estaré si me necesitas**_-

Anna salió rápidamente del cuarto par dirigirse a su habitación donde hao y horo hablaban

_**Hola, ya regresamos**_-dijo horo amigablemente

_**Ya lo note**_-dijo anna en tono molesto_**-no se suponía que iban por comida-**_

_**Si pero el pueblo esta muy cerca y ahí muchas tiendas**_-dijo horo excusándose

_**Horo me estaba diciendo que hoy hay una fiesta en el pueblo**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa-_**es a las 9**_

_**Bien-**_dijo anna acercándose a la cama que estaba enfrente de hao y horo-_**solo descansare un rato**_-dijo dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos instantáneamente, para quedarse dormida

_**Por eso no ahí que tomar demasiado**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa

En ese momento ren entro con una bata ala habitación paso sin saludar solo se dirigió al baño

_**Dime algo, estos dos ¿tienen algo?-**_pregunto hao mirando que anna y ren estuvieron en las aguas termales

_**Pues tenían**_-dijo horo-_**creo que terminaron hace una semana-**_dijo con cara de duda

_**Y porque si terminaron hace poco lo invitaste-**_

_**Ren quiere intentar de nuevo**_-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_**Ya veo**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa

Pronto ren salió del baño cambiado

_**Ire a caminar un poco**_-

_**Ah si yo también**_-dijo horo saliendo-¿_**vienes?**_-dijo mirando a hao

_**En un momento los acompaño-**_dijo hao viéndolos salir-_**asi que terminaron**_-dijo acariciando la mejilla de anna retirando un mechón de pelo

Anna se dio vuelta aun dormida quedando boca abajo con la bata un poco arriba dejando ver sus largar piernas cosa que hao no ignoro

Lentamente hao paso su mano por la pierna de anna, levantando la bata aun mas hasta que sorpresivamente anna tomo la mano de hao quitándola de su tarea

Hao se mantuvo estático mientras esperaba que la rubia se diera vuelta pero no lo hiso, anna seguía dormida, lentamente hao la volteo tomándola de la cintura y dando un beso suave y lento con el que anna despertó y siguió el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado dando permiso a hao para acariciar lentamente su cuerpo, empezando por sus caderas para después pasar a acariciar el abdomen de anna con una gran calma, después paso lentamente su mano a la espalda de anna subiéndola lentamente hasta llegar a su objetivo, mientras trataba de desabrochar el sostén de anna cosa que termino haciéndolo ella misma dándole una leve sonrisa dando paso asi a que hao se acomodara encima de ella, recorrió su cuello dando cortos besos mientras sus manos exploraban a detalle cada milímetro de suave y blanca piel.

_**Viste como le hacia la anciana**_-se escucho la voz de pilika no muy lejos de la habitación, esto hiso que anna saliera del dulce trance y se levantara de golpe junto a hao

_**Pilika**_-dijo anna en susurro y sorpresa mientras se abrochaba la bata rápidamente y se acomodaba el pelo

Hao solo atino a dar una cínica sonrisa y sentarse sobre la cama

_**Hey chicos hubieran visto**_ –dijo pilika animadamente entrando al cuarto-_**por cierto ya les dijo horo de la fiesta**_

Eran las 8 de la noche ya todos se estaban preparando para la fiesta

Anna cepillaba su cabello mientras ya tenía puesto un vestido color verde agua corto

Pilika tenía puesto un vestido color azul cielo y pelo suelto

Hao una camisa de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla igual que ren y horo

Yoh llevaba una camisa de botones y un pantalón de mezclilla

_**Listos**_-pregunto yoh

_**Si vámonos**_-dijo anna levantándose

La fiesta empezó tranquila había muchos puestos de juegos, música, fuegos artificiales, comida, bebidas!

La pista se despejo y empezó un bailable con trajes típicos del lugar, la música alta, las risas

_**Quieres bailar**_-pregunto hao con una sonrisa-_**vamos anna**_

El baile era algo lento, la pista poco a poco se fue llenando de parejas

Mientras el baile continuaba

_**Que dices si después del baile nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí**_-le dijo hao al odio-_**solos**_

_**Digo que no**_-dijo fríamente

_**Qué actitud, creí que después de….-**_

_**No paso nada-**_cortante-_**lo que paso en una habitación de hotel, no significo nada**_-mientras daba la vuelta y de regreso hao la pego aun más a su cuerpo poniendo una mano en la cintura

Se puede decir que fue golpe bajo ya que estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna chica le dijera que no, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, aun tenía un par de semanas para hacerla caer

_**Me permites**_-dijo ren acercándose a la pareja

_**Todo tuyo**_-dijo anna separándose de hao y caminado fuera de la pista, solo que antes ren la tomo del brazo

_**Que graciosa**_-dijo mientras empezaban a bailar

Anna solo rodo los ojos y siguió el paso

_**Te extraño**_-le dijo ren al oído_**-¿tú no?**_

_**No**_-respondió inmediatamente-_**si para eso viniste al viaje, es una gran pérdida de tiempo **_

_**Me encanta tu dulce carácter-**_

_**Terminamos-**_dijo anna tratando de tener paciencia-_**y terminamos quiere decir que ya no volveremos**_

_**Siempre se pueden cambiar las reglas del juego**_-dijo con una sonrisa

Esta plática ya la esperaba pues conocía el carácter de anna y sabia que no sería fácil, era todo un reto que el encantado tomaría.

Por fin acabo la música y rápidamente se separo de él para caminar junto con los demás

Pasaron al menos 4 horas en la fiesta antes de decidir que era hora de regresar al hotel

Llegaron a la habitación, yoh y pilika se había quedado platicando afuera de unos asuntos

Anna entro al baño, horo se acostó en una, ren en otra, y hao en otra

Anna solo suspiro de cansancio imaginado el pequeño lio en el que estaba

Estaba bien dejar a horo con pilika pero compartir cama con ren o con hao no era algo dentro de sus planes

Se quedo parada un momento pensando hasta que decidió tomar una sabana del closet y acostarse en la cama de hao.

Los chicos ya estaban dormidos, hao no se dio cuenta cuando anna se metió en la cama

Se quedo despierta un rato, analizando su ruptura con ren, las cosas que rodeaban su vida, miro su celular para saber qué hora era el celular marcaba ya las 2 de la madrugada, por un momento miro la fecha ya estaban a 28, se quedo pensando un momento para después quedarse estática por la conclusión

_**Mañana temprano buscare una farmacia**_-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daños colaterales**

.::Capitulo 3::. Dos rayitas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Anna vamos-**_dijo pilika jalándola-_**creo que al fin yoh me pedirá ser su novia, puedes creerlo**_

El viaje continuo y anna se mantuvo en silencio durante el viaje

_**Yoh detente en esa estación**_ –dijo anna señalándole una gasolinera

_**Si, sirve que cargo combustible**_-dijo deteniéndose

En cuanto el auto se paro anna prácticamente corrió al baño a vomitar

_**¿Hey estas bien?**_-pregunto pilika a anna en el baño

_**Si, debe ser algo que comí en la fiesta**_-dijo echándose agua en la cara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hao, ren y horo entraron a la tienda y tomaron algunas bebidas, dulces, y frituras para el camino.

_**Ya están listos**_-pregunto yoh subiendo al carro

_**Si, anna podrías venir conmigo quiero hablar contigo**_-dijo ren mirándola-_**horo ira con los chicos verdad?-**_dijo mirándolo

_**A si, asi cuido a pilika de cerca**_-dijo mirando a yoh

Anna los miro por un momento, para luego suspirar cansada_**-bien**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anna iba mirando por la ventana, pensando en que haría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

_**No me diste tiempo de explicar las cosas**_-empezó ren

_**Explicar que me estuviste engañando**_-dijo anna sin mirarlo

_**Te guiaste por la primera impresión-**_

_**Si la primera impresión, tú en la cama con otra-**_

_**La fotos eran de hace mucho, antes de que te conociera-**_

_**Claro**_-aun sin mirarlo-_**supongo que debí hacer caso a la primera impresión que me diste, un estúpido hombre machista que solo piensa en el mismo**_.

_**Puedo comprobar que esas fotos no eran actuales**_-mirando el camino-_**solo dame una oportunidad**_

Qué haría si estaba embarazada, tal vez era buena idea darle una segunda oportunidad, pero no su orgullo podía más que nada

_**Vas a dejar que tu orgullo gane-**_

_**No es orgullo, pero no puedo confiar en ti, que hubieras hecho si las fotos hubieran sido mías, te conozco muy bien, y sé que ahora mismo estarías gritándomelo en la cara-**_mirándolo

_**Siempre fue asi ren, los dos somos igual de orgullosos, siempre querías tener la razón en todo y yo quería lo mismo**_-mirando por la ventana_**-fue lo mejor**_

_**Solo una oportunidad, no fallare esta vez, te demostrare que puedes confiar en mí-**_

_**Como cuanto falta para llegar-**_cambiando de tema

_**Más o menos hora y media**_-

2 horas después

_**Uh! Llegamos**_-horo feliz bajando del jeep

La casa era muy bonita y grande, estaba frente al mar un mar tan azul como el cielo y la arena muy blanca.

Los chicos bajaron el equipaje y lo metieron a la casa.

Estaban todos en la sala hablando de diferentes cosas

_**Hay que hacer una parrillada**_-hablo horo

_**Qué horror jamás vuelvo a tomar tanto**_-hablo pilika agarrándose la cabeza

_**Eso dices ahora-**_

_**Hay un pueblo como a 20 minutos, iremos por las cosas para la parrillada y los demás pueden ir arreglando las cosas**_-hablo horo

_**Yo voy-**_se ofreció yoh

Estaba en su cuarto viendo una caja

_**Que hago-**_se dijo para después suspirar cansada

Entro al baño y saco la prueba de la caja, la miro por unos minutos hasta que se decidió

**Anna como se…-**hablo hao entrando al cuarto de anna

_**No sabes tocar**_-hablo anna enojada

_**Toque un par de veces pero nadie respondió-**_

_**Que quieres**_-sin darle importancia

_**Bien yo…-**_se detuvo al ver que anna corría al baño, la siguió y detuvo su cabello mientras ella vomitaba-_**deberías tomar algo**_-después paso su vista al lavabo y encontró una prueba de embarazo-_**o un ultrasonido**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¿Mmm, y crees que anna regrese contigo**_?-pregunto horo

_**Si, la convenceré no fue para tanto-**_

_**Pues que le hiciste**_-hablo yoh

_**Ah, en realidad, exagero las cosas, le mostraron unas fotos mías con otra chica**_-hablo con una media sonrisa-_**en la cama**_

_**Y eso no es para tanto**_-se escucho la voz de hao

_**Ah, pues ya sabes las chicas exageran todo**_-con una sonrisa

_**Imbécil-**_hablo hao un poco molesto

_**¿Qué dijiste?-**_pregunto ren poniéndose a la defensiva

_**Que eres un imbécil**_-repitió hao parándose frente a ren

_**Hey chicos tranquilos, no ahí porque enojarse**_-hablo horo poniéndose en medio de los dos

_**Mejor beban una cerveza-**_

_**Iré a nadar**_-hablo pilika llegando junto a los chicos-_**eh que sucede**_-pregunto al sentir la tensión en el aire

_**¿Y anna**_?-pregunto hao

_**Ah, está en su habitación dijo que más tarde bajaría**_-hablo aun extrañada por las miradas matadoras

X_X_x

Estaba en su habitación, mirándose en el espejo, en realidad no veía el reflejo, que haría, sus sospechas eran ciertas

_**Un bebe**_-hablo por lo bajo

Que voy a hacer, si ren lo sabe, no, no puede saberlo, y si le diera una oportunidad, no, no seas idiota el me engaño, no puedo regresar con el-pensaba la chica sin hallar respuesta alguna

_**Que voy hacer**_-hablo dando un suspiro cansado

En sus manos tenia la prueba, una prueba en positivo, que aun que no quisiera anunciaba cierta parte de su derrota, era un bebe, no tenia por que sentirse a sí, pero apenas tenía 17, aun no terminaba sus estudios, le faltaba mucho por vivir, mucho por amar, un bebe le estaba derrumbando el mundo.

_**X_X_X**_

_**Continuara…**_

Pff volví después de tanto, primero me faltaba inspiración y tiempo. Igual ya actualice "2 SEMANAS", por que como dije tengo muchas ideas para fic y de hecho ya las inicie solo que no las eh subido, pues bueno quiero terminar los pendientes para después no atascarme más de lo que ya estoy

El capitulo estuvo demasiado corto, prometo que los hare más largos…

Gracias por leer

Y les agradecería un review

Los quiero hasta luego

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Daños colaterales**_

Capitulo 4

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

X_X_X

**-3 semanas de embarazo-**

_**No bajaras**_-hablo hao a anna

_**Es costumbre la tuya el no tocar a la puerta**_-hablo con sarcasmo-_**bajare en un rato-**_ni si quiera sabia por que le daba explicaciones a hao

_**Y… ¿cómo te sientes?-**_hablo con las manos en las bolsas de las bermudas

_**Ah, bajare en un rato**_-hablo con notable molestia

_**Ok**_-dándose vuelta

_**Espera, hao**_-hablo un poco más tranquila-_**no, no hables de… no se lo digas a ren**_-hablo mirándolo por el espejo-_**por favor**_

_**No lo iba hacer**_-yéndose de la habitación

Estaban todos en la playa, los chicos llevaban short playero, todos sin camisa, pilika tenía un bikini azul.

Se puso un traje de baño negro, con un blusón blanco que se trasparentaba.

_**Anna ven, justo a tiempo para la foto**_-hablo horo con la cámara en las manos

Coloco la cámara en la mesa_**-rápido**_-hablo pues el cronometro empezaba

Todos se colocaron en "pose" pilika a lado de yoh, después horo, luego ren, después anna y después hao.

Ni hao, ni anna, ni ren, se mostraban muy felices, solo que la leve sonrisa fingida no falto en la foto

Por otro lado pilika se encontraba muy feliz a lado de yoh, aun que sobreprotegida por las infinitas miradas que les daba horo

_**Que buen clima hace aquí-**_hablo pilika con una sonrisa

_**Si, está muy a gusto, a unos dos kilómetros hay muy buenos antros, nadie duerme aquí en las noches**_-hablo horo

_**Mmm eso espero**_-hablo ren mirando a anna

_**Idiota**_-hablo anna en susurro, poniéndose las gafas negras

Estaban recostados sobre camastros tomando el sol

_**Yoh, vamos a nadar**_-hablo pilika levantándose

_**Si, vamos**_-con su típica sonrisa

_**Iré a caminar**_-se levanto del camastro

Camino por la playa por un rato, descalza y con gafas de sol.

_**Y ahora que**_-hablo dándose vuelta, esperaba ver a hao pero vio a ren

_**Quiero caminar contigo**_-hablo con una sonrisa

Suspiro con cansancio, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando

_**Anna deberíamos hablar**_-caminando con la rubia

_**No, no hay nada de qué hablar-**_sin detenerse

_**Es que quisiera explicarte las cosas-**_

_**Bien, explícame las fotos, explícame cómo pudiste engañarme**_-deteniéndose

Guardo silencio sabía que no la convencería muy fácilmente_**-escucha, jamás quise dañarte sabes de sobra**_

_**No, no lo sé-**_caminando nuevamente-_**déjame en paz ren**_

_**Te amo**_-hablo tomándola del brazo

_**Sí, yo también**_-soltándose bruscamente

_**Entonces que…-**_no entendía a la chica, sabía que anna aun sentía el mismo amor por él, pero no entendía

_**No puedo confiar en ti**_-soltó contundentemente-_**dime qué haces si beso a hao o yoh o horo, ¿dime qué haces?, jamás me perdonarías, y eso hare**_-grito finalmente

_**No lo permitiré, solo por un error**_-hablo tomándola bruscamente de las muñecas

_**Suéltame-**_hablo con tono frio-_**suéltame ren**_-grito en su cara

_**Tienes que darme una oportunidad, fue un error, tendrías que entenderlo si…-**_

_**Me estas lastimando**_- hablo pues ya le estaba lastimando la fuerza que ren usaba en el agarre_**-¡demonios suéltame!**_

Fue un movimiento brusco cuando pudo ver con claridad lo que pasaba, vio a ren y hao en el piso dándose de golpes

_**Deténganse, basta hao-**_grito con el seño fruncido por la escena

_**Idiota**_-se escucho a ren gritar mientras se limpiaba con la mano sangre que salía por su nariz

Antes que se volviera a golpear se cruzo en medio deteniendo a los dos chicos-_**basta ya**_-hablo molesta

Se fue enojado gritando de cosas al aire y a hao

_**Qué demonios te pasa-**_hablo anna molesta a hao

_**De nada**_-molesto limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que surgía de su labio inferior

Se quedo callada, tenía razón, la había defendido y ella le reclamaba

_**¿Estás bien?-**_pregunto mirando la herida de hao

_**Si**_-respondió mirándola a los ojos_**-y tú**_

_**Si-**_respondió desganada-_**gracias**_-muy bajo-_**regresemos a la casa**_

_**No mejor hay que caminar-**_con una media sonrisa

_**Bien**_-empezo a caminar

X_X_X

Paso dos dias, la tensión se empezaba a notar entre ren y hao, en esos dias habían estado en la playa, hacían algunas fogatas y cosas para pasar el rato

_**Hoy es dia de antro**_-hablo horo feliz

_**Si, ya quiero que llegue la noche**_-hablo pilika con una sonrisa dirigida a yoh

_**Si, jijiji, será divertido**_-

Llego la noche, ya las chicas estaban listas las dos llevaban vestido muy corto a criterio de ren y horo

Anna un vestido negro un poco corto y pegado que le acentuaba muy bien a su figura

Pilika un vestido negro con detalles azules también ajustado

Yoh una camisa blanca de botones abierta de arriba, un pantalón azul con vanz blancos

Hao una camisa negra que se le pagaba al cuerpo de forma incitadora marcando sus músculos, un pantalón de mezclilla igual que horo y ren que llevaban una camisa negra y una verde respectivamente

_**Listas-**_hao con una sonrisa muy sensual (la típica de el)

_**Vamos-**_hablo anna con un poco de tensión

Llegaron al antro, el ambiente estaba muy "vivo" muy buena música y demasiadas personas

Tomaron una "mesa" (ya saben las mesitas que hay en los antros)

_**Voy por las bebidas**_-hablo ren yendo a la barra

Paso un rato, cuando el DJ anuncio que era hora de karaoke

Se escuchaba mucho ruido por parte del público

_**Bien, como es dia de parejas necesitamos 3 parejas, vamos chicos anímense**_-se escucho al DJ

Vio como ren se levantaba yéndose de la vista de todos

Un rato después se escucho nuevamente la voz del dj

_**Bien ya tenemos las 3 parejas, démosle la bienvenida al primer pareja**_

_**De que te ríes tanto**_-hablo anna al ver a pilika tan risueña

_**Pilika y yoh, muy bien adelante chicos**_-hablo el dj

_**Jijiji, yo no sé cantar y…-**_fue interrumpido pues pilika ya casi lo llevaba al escenario arrastrándolo

_**Muy bien a darle**_-

Se escucho la melodía

Pilika_** Quiero hacerte un regalo**_  
_**Algo dulce**____**  
**__** Algo raro…**____**  
**__** No un regalo común**____**  
**__** De los que perdiste o nunca abriste**____**  
**__** Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste...**_

Yoh: _**De los que abres y lloras**____**  
**__** Que estas feliz y no finges**____**  
**__** Y en este día de septiembre**____**  
**__** Te dedicaré**____**  
**__** Mi regalo más grande**_

Pilika: _**Quiero**__** donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**____**  
**__** De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti**____**  
**__** Porque tu amor para mi es importante**____**  
**__** Y no me importa lo que diga la gente**____**  
**__** Porque**_

Yoh: _**Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé**____**  
**__** Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía**____**  
**__** Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia**____**  
**__** Para que**_  
pilika: S_**ea nunca ida y siempre vuelta**____**  
**__** Mi regalo más grande**___

Yoh: _**mi regalo más grande**_

Los dos: _**eres tú**_

Derrochaban miel solo con mirarse, pilika no tardo en ponerse roja y yoh a reír como tonto

_**La siguiente pareja es Jeanne y ryuu, adelante chicos**_-

Otra canción aguantaría otra canción con malas voces y aparte canciones paste losas

Suspiro cansada, sería una larga noche si seguían asi, tomo el vaso de hao que tenía alcohol y hasta el fondo

_**Bien, bien sigamos con la tercer pareja, anna y hao**_-

Se escucho la risa de la peli-azul

_**Pilika-**_hablo anna incrédula

_**Adelante no sean tímidos-**_se escucho nuevamente al dj

A empujones la subieron al escenario junto a hao

_**Ya escogieron la canción**_-hablo el dj

Se escucho el tono de una canción que anna ya conocía bien

Tomo el micrófono y suspiro, no es que cantara mal, pero las únicas ocasiones cuando lo hacía era en la ducha y rara vez con poco, muy poco publico

Anna: _**en el espejo se refleja un perfil**_

Hao: **al verte ahí mi corazón triste**

Anna**: se rompe**

Hao: **tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí**

Anna: **y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre**

Hao: **deseos que imaginé y sueños que forjé,****  
****se quedaran aquí en mi corazón**

Anna: **palabras que pensé,****  
****jamás te las diré**  
**no hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, sufriré**

Hao: **mi dolor superare la vida seguirá atrás no volveré**

Anna: **empezare de nuevo a vivir**

Hao: _**la tristeza olvidare**_

Anna: _**mi corazón jamás daré**_

Los dos: _**ya lo eh decidido**_

Termino la canción

Bajo del escenario junto a hao, vio venir a ren directamente a ella y después escucho nuevamente al DJ.

_**Y demos la bienvenida a nuestra cuarta y última pareja, anna y ren**_-lo escucho y después sintió como ren la tomaba de la mano dirigiéndola al escenario

_**Bien chicos adelante**_-

Se escucho una melodía, rápidamente se acerco al DJ para cambiar la canción

Se cambio la canción por una que ren conocía más que bien pues como pareja les había provocado risas ahora no estaba muy seguro, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a la chica, pues pensaba que si dejaba a anna desquitarse de esta manera se calmarían las cosas entre ellos

Ren: _**Tenemos que hablar esto tiene que cambiar**____**  
**__** No sé si soy yo el error pero es que ya nada es igual**____**  
**__** ya no hay respeto y sé que el nuestro es primordial**____**  
**__** dime, dime que sientes, es amor o cariño incondicional**_

lo miro, en realidad nunca canto mal

Anna: _**No es amor incondicional, no**____**  
**__** No sé qué me pasa, siento que pierdo el tiempo**____**  
**__** todo el dia encerrada en casa, sabes que te quiero**____**  
**__** pero necesito espacio, sola voy a mil por hora y**____**  
**__** tú me haces ir más despacio**_

Disfrutaría la canción sin duda

Ren: _**Mi sensación es, que estas cansada, bah,**____**  
**__** Dime tus motivos, no tiene sentido nada**____**  
**__** ya y sé que temes hacerme daño, pero me lo estás haciendo**____**  
**__** mintiendo y, prefiero perderte que vivir este engaño**_

Anna: _**Mira, que ya son unos cuantos años para**____**  
**__** estas tonterías, para tus celos, tus manías**____**  
**__** Lo siento si desconfías, si será que me apronte**____**  
**__** que todos son de su condición, solo te digo**____**  
**__** que estoy harta de esta situación.**____**  
**_La observo desde el público con lo poco que la conocía sabia que disfrutaba de la canción por ahora, pues sabía que al final sentiría más frustración que gozo al final

Ren: _**¿**__**Y tú qué? joder, siempre crees que tienes la razón**____**  
**__** Estoy harto que tu puto orgullo gane al corazón**____**  
**__** Si te equivocas pues pides perdón, que no cuesta una mierda**____**  
**__** Siempre tengo que medir mis palabras, para que no te ofendas**_

Anna: _**¿**__**Si? pues mídelas ahora, porque tomo yo las riendas**____**  
**__** No me vuelvas a hablar mal o no calmo mi reprimenda**____**  
**__** Si tan cabrona soy, sabes dónde está la salida**____**  
**__** No crees que tus ex no buscan solo ser tus amigas?**_

Ren: _**Ya ni entiendo nuestras discusiones de críos**__**  
**__** Si lo dejamos tu piensa-**_

Anna_**- ¿en qué?, ¿qué voy a perder?**_

Ren: _**Todo lo que somos y lo que podríamos ser**____**  
**__** Si esto no se arregla no me volverás a ver**_

Anna: _**Siempre haciéndome puta psicología, o al menos eso creías**____**  
**__** Últimamente me haces sentir tan vacía**____**  
**__** y no hay dia que no busque el método,**____**  
**__** el modo de superar esto, de hacerlo menos incomod**_o

Ren: _**Ya**__** ni entiendo nuestras discusiones de críos**__**  
**__** Si lo dejamos tu piensa-**_

Anna_**-¿en qué? ¿Qué voy a perder?**_

Era una autentica guerra de miradas, todos miraban atentos la "pelea" pues anna en cada frase soltaba veneno en cuanto a ren no estaba a mucha distancia aun que más calmado

_**UH! Que tensión**_-hablo el dj- _**gracias chicos, escogeremos a las dos parejas que pasaran a la siguiente ronda, mientras disfruten la fiesta**_

Camino a la mesa rápidamente sin mirar a ren, tomo un Martini de un solo sorbo

_**Te lo tomas como agua**_-hablo pilika mirándola-_**tranquila, aun que debo decir que me encanto tu canción**_

Bien, el público indicara 2 parejas que pasen a la segunda y última ronda-

Se escuchaba gran ruido por parte del público

_**Pues adelante, pareja de pilika y yoh-**_se escucho ruido aun que no tan sonoro

_**Pareja de Jeanne y ryuu**_-se escucho casi el mismo ruido mesclado con pocos aplausos

_**Pareja de anna y hao**_-se escucho un gran ruido por parte de todo el público

_**Pareja de anna y ren-**_más ruido del que antes se había escuchado, suspiro cansada otra canción no.

_**Bien los equipos que pasan a la siguiente ronda son annaxhao y annaxren, vamos chicos suban-**_

Era como el peor trió que habían visto, anna en medio de los dos, y que digamos hao no estaba deseándole suerte a ren

3 horas después, anna había tomado de mas el concurso un desastre pues al terminar la canción "romántica" que escogió ren anna exploto, finalmente se dedujo un empate

Había bebido más de lo que tenía que haber bebido, las copas como agua, nadie le decia nada más que hao que de vez en cuando le quitaba las bebidas de las manos mirándola "reprobatoriamente"

La vio salir, decidió seguirla por su bien

_**Anna espera-**_

_**Que quieres**_-hablo ya estaba más que pasada de copas

_**No te parece que has bebido mucho-**_

_**No te parece que es mi problema**_-hablo mirándolo enojada

_**También es mi problema, lo convertiste en mi problema**_-hablo señalándole su embarazo

_**No, no es tu maldito problema, no eres la embarazada, ni la engañada, ni eres yo, no es tu problema**_-

En realidad si era parte su problema, pues era el único con "conciencia" del estado de anna, mas era su problema desde que se había fijado más allá de lo físico en la rubia

_**No es tu problema**_-hablo dándole la espalda y mirando a lo lejos el mar-_**es mi problema y uno muy grande**_

Continuara….

Este y el capitulo 5 eran 1. Pero decidí separarlos pues estaba muy largo, de cualquier forma ya lo subí

Asi hare los siguientes capítulos en las semanas de embarazo, se supone que un embarazo dura más o menos 36 semanas, pues asi me pondré cerca d semanas por capitulo, pienso que saldrán unos 13 capítulos! Entonces ya pueden leer el siguiente capítulo (ya actualice mis otro fic)

Las canciones que use son: pilika y yoh: _**el regalo mas grande, de Tiziano ferro**_

Anna y hao:_** omokage**_

Anna y ren: _**causa y efecto de porta y holynaight**_

Bye

_**Annitha mz**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Daños colaterales…**_

_**Capitulo 5-**_

_**X_x_X_x_X**_

…_**.-4 semanas de embarazo**_-

Ya habían pasado 4 dias desde la noche de antro, las cosas en la casa habían estado un poco más relajadas, al parecer pilika avanzaba con yoh, esto hacia a horo un poco mas sobreprotector, hao y ren se evitaban mas, pero habían reducido las miradas asesinas, anna por su parte se dedicaba a pasarla como si no pasara nada, comía como siempre, no tenía ningún tipo de cuidado prenatal, hacia cualquier actividad física como la que harían este dia

_**¿Estás segura que quieres subir?-**_pregunto hao

Te dejare atrás-hablo con una media sonrisa mientras se hacia una coleta, cada vez hablaba mejor con hao, su "relación" había mejorado, anna ya no era tan hostil y hao ya no era tan "coqueto"

_**Es enorme, cuando era niño quise subirlo pero me quede a la mitad**_-horo

_**Si, bajo corriendo cuando vio una araña**_-hablo pilika en tono de burla

_**Jijiji, a menos que vea un tigre bajare corriendo**_-hablo yoh con su sonrisa

_**Bien vamos-**_el viaje seria aproximadamente de 2 dias en subir y bajar llevaban cosas suficientes para acampar, comer y algunas cosas de primeros auxilios

Empezaron a subir la gran montaña

_**Esta parte tiene vereda, lo demás es solo bosque**_-hablo horo caminando

Ya llevaban cerca de 2 horas caminando

El camino no estaba tan empinado pero según horo lo peor empezaría después

Entre bromas y bromas anna y hao se iban quedando más apartados del grupo aun que no de la vista de ren

Se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente ya habían pasado 4 horas de camino, no había sol más bien se empezaba a sentir el frio

_**¿Estás bien?-**_pregunto deteniéndose junto con ella

_**Si-**_respondió con un poco de dificultad_**-sigamos**_

Caminaron cerca de una hora más cuando se detuvo y empezo a mostrar malestar

_**Siéntate**_-hablo hao agarrándola de un brazo

_**Tan rápido ya estas cansada**_-se escucho la voz de ren_**-siempre has tenido más energía que esta**_

_**Pilika-**_hablo anna

_**¿Qué pasa?-**_pregunto acercándose a la rubia

_**Llévate a ren de aquí**_-hablo agitada

_**Eh pero…ah**_-con una gran sonrisa cómplice en el rostro-_**ya se, oye yoh**_-hablo mirando al castaño-_**que tal una competencia a ver quien llega más rápido a la tercer base, vamos ren**_

_**Eh no prefiero caminar-**_

_**Que pasa, siempre tuviste más energía-**_hablo anna con sarcasmo

_**Y la sigo teniendo, bien pero hasta donde dijiste-**_

_**Jijiji, Pili no tengo muchas ganas de correr y pues-**_

_**Vamos por favor yoh ¿sí?**_-con cara de borreguito a medio morir convenció al castaño-_**vamos hermanito, o dejaras que estos te ganen**_

Pronto horo, ren e yoh ya estaban en posición para empezar la carrera

Se quedaron solos recibiendo un último giño de la peli-azul

Cerró los ojos, el dolor que sentía era peor que el de un cólico (duele horrible)

_**Bajemos, puedes caminar**_-hablo ayudándola a levantarse

_**Relájate, solo necesito descansar un poco y ya**_-hablo fingiendo una sonrisa

_**En serio te sientes bien**_-se sentó a su lado

_**Si**_-le parecía extraña tanta preocupación por parte de hao-sigamos-levantándose con hao tras ella

Anna espera, de verdad te-la tomo del brazo dejándola muy cerca de el

La distancia era mínima, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando, sin pensarlo corto la poca distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso que los dejo sin aliento

Se separo de él, lo miro con diversión-_**será mejor que sigamos**_

_**Bien vamos**_-quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro

Se reunieron con los demás, al parecer todos estaban muertos de cansancio pues ya no querían caminar

_**Y al final nadie gano**_-hablo horo bebiendo agua

Pronto empezo a oscurecer

_**Tenemos que acomodar las cosas**_-hablo hao

_**Si, ayúdenme-**_con ayuda de los chicos armaron 3 tiendas de campaña

_**Amm, bien hao y yoh, ren y horo, pilika y yo-**_hablo anna con autoridad

_**Mmm, ami me gustaría mejor-**_

_**No me interesa**_-hablo cortante hacia ren-_**o duermes con horo o duermes al aire libre**_

_**Tal vez deberíamos hacer un cambio**_-hablo pilika sonriéndole a anna

_**Sí, mi hermanita y yo dormiremos en la misma tienda**_-hablo horo al saber las intenciones de la peli azul

_**No, yo creo que sería mejor si…-**_

_**Ya dije-**_hablo horo

_**Dormiré con hao y ustedes acomódense**_-hablo con tono frio que cayó a todos, dejándolos no muy contentos

Se quedaron en silencio sepulcral, a ren por dentro le hervía la sangre miro a la chica sabia que disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir de esa manera

Hicieron una fogata se juntaron alrededor

_**Ya se ahí que contar historias de miedo**_-hablo pilika animada

_**Mmm, pues yo no se me ninguna**_-hablo horo pensando

_**Ya sé yo les contare una**_-se acomodo

_**Hacía mucho tiempo un pirata que podía vencer todo, no le tenía miedo a nada-miraba atentos a todos-podía vencer a mil piratas, siempre se arriesgaba, un dia una bruja le pidió un favor a cambio de un nuevo barco, el acepto el favor se trataba de ir a un lago y traer agua del mismo, todos trataron de disuadirlo, la fama que tenía el lago era muy mala, decían que encontrabas al peor monstro y que jamás regresabas**_-haciéndola de emoción-_**fue al lago, llego y en realidad la vista era tenebrosa pero él un gran y valiente pirata no se dejaría vencer por nada, camino con dirección al lago y al agacharse pudo ver que algo emergía del agua y…!AH!**_-grito del susto al ver y escuchar un ruido y movimiento en los arbustos cerca de ellos

_**Lo siento chicos no quise asustarlos**_-salió un chico de pelo negro y tés blanca

_**Si lo sentimos mucho, de verdad no queríamos asustarlos**_-hablo una chica con el-_**buscábamos un lugar donde acampar porque vamos a dormir… él y yo...Vamos a dormir**_-hablo un poco trabada

_**Jijiji, me dieron un buen susto, no se preocupen-**_

_**Ya puedes soltarlo-**_horo con cara de (-_-) al ver a pilika semi abrazada a yoh

Estuvieron un rato mas alrededor de la fogata cuando anna decidió levantarse_**-me iré a dormir**_-con esas simples palabras se metió a la tienda, en realidad si tenía sueño, últimamente se sentía cansada aparte de que le causaba cierto estrés estar de frente a ren, hacía mucho frio y le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Se acostó y cubrió, pronto empezo a temblar de frio, cerró los ojos pero después sintió algo cálido cerca de ella, abrió los ojos con un poco de cansancio y vio a hao recostado a su lado

_**Lo siento-**_se disculpo por despertarla

_**No estaba dormida-**_hablo con cierta autoridad

_**Estabas descansando la vista-**_sonrió y se acostó de lado quedando de frente a ella

_**¿Tienes frio?-**_pregunto al ver que la chica se cubría

_**Un poco**_-hablo mirándolo

Se acerco todavía más y se tapo con el mismo cobertor que ella, y sin pensarlo la abrazo por la cintura ante la atenta mirada de anna

Lo miro atenta, no sabía qué era eso, lo de hao y ella, reían como si fueran los mejores amigos, hao le guardaba un gran secreto aparte de que ya en ocasiones habían coincidido "labialmente"

Sintió como la mano de hao se movía lentamente por su espalda

_**Ni se te ocurra asakura**_-hablo mirándolo

_**No pensaba hacer nada**_-acercándose aun más al rostro de la chica-_**aun que dicen que lo prohibido es más divertido**_

La beso, con cierta posesión, no quería dejar de besarla pero la actividad esencial del humano: respirar los detuvo, miro su rostro levemente sonrojado

_**Hao, tengo sueño-**_hablo por lo bajo para después cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida poco a poco, aun con la pregunta en mente ¿Qué tenían?

Hao no se encontraba muy lejos de esos pensamientos, pues en esos dias la rubia le preocupaba mas, y apenas y la conocía y para colmo estaba embarazada, era todo un problema pero no podía evitar querer verla, ¿quererla?

Despertaron, no por que quisieran si no porque ren amablemente los despertó. Se levanto para ver a anna aun medio dormida

_**Anna, vamos**_-acercándose a ella

_**No**_-hablo muy bajo y poco entendible

_**Nos tenemos que ir**_-hablo sonriéndole

_**No**_-abriendo los ojos-_**no me siento bien**_-respiro y mostro una mueca de dolor

_**¿De qué hablas?-**_aun no entendía bien el claro mensaje

_**Chicos están listos-**_hablo pilika asomándose

_**Pilika**_-le hablo

_**Que sucede**_-se acerco a ella notando cierto malestar en la rubia

_**Pilika, quiero volver**_-hablo con dificultad para sentarse

_**Volver a donde de que….-**_

_**No me siento bien-**_

_**¿Qué tienes?-**_

_**Creo, que fiebre y me siento mal, pero no quiero que ustedes vuelvan**_-hablo mirándola suplicante

_**Anna tardamos un dia en subir hasta acá, como crees que vas a bajar sola-**_

_**Yo bajare con ella, si es que ya me canse y-**_

_**Pero les llevara mucho tiempo-**_

_**Tardamos porque estaba en subida e íbamos descansando cada rato, pilika estaremos bien-**_

_**Mmm, ya veo**_-con mirada cómplice-_**está bien, aun que me será difícil convencer a ren-**_

_**Piérdelo por un rato, para cuando regresemos no estaremos ok-**_

_**Bien, pero en verdad te sientes bien-**_

_**Si, pilika gracias**_-fingiendo una sonrisa

Solo tardaron 4 horas en bajar, era diferencia de cuando iban con todos y entre bromas les llevo casi toda la tarde, aparte de que no llevaban equipaje, pues todo lo habían dejado arriba, y la mayoría del tiempo hao por precaución y aprovechado había cargado a anna hasta la casa de la playa

Se recostó en la cama de la habitación ahora pensaba que haber bajado el cerro era mala idea, pues se sentía peor que al inicio

_**Toma te prepare un té**_-dándole una taza

_**Gracias**_-levantándose aun que al levantarse el piso se le movió para después caer inconsciente-

Despertó con cierto cansancio y dolor, se le formo un nudo en la garganta al descubrir que estaba en la habitación de un hospital

_**Al fin despertaste**_-escucho la voz de hao

_**¿Qué paso?-**_pregunto tocándose la cabeza

_**Ah, buenos dias señorita kyoyama-**_saludo un doctor_**-¿Cómo se siente?-**_

_**Usted dígamelo, no recuerdo muy bien-**_

_**Al parecer presento hipotermia, lo corrobore al saber que durmió en la montaña, el producto está bien, necesitara al menos una semana aquí para después darla de alta-**_

_**Gracias doctor**_-hablo hao, después el hombre de blanco salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

_**Hao, ren sabe que…-**_

_**No, te traje ayer, seguro ellos regresaron ayer por la noche**_-mirándola

_**No quiero que lo sepa-**_

_**Anna, no crees que el siendo el padre del bebe se tenga que enterar, o al menos se enterara, si sigue insistiéndote con el tiempo se notara y él lo sabrá-**_

_**Pues esperare a que el tiempo pase pero, no ahora-**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Daños colaterales**

Capitulo 6

Por: annitha mz

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

X_X_X

**Semana 5-**

Ya habían pasado 3 dias, hao había hablado con yoh y horo solo les había dicho que anna se había enfermado, pilika era la que había hablado por teléfono con anna.

¿_**Qué haces?**_-pregunto a penas observo lo que traía hao

_**Es un arreglo de frutas**_-acomodándolo frente a ella

¿_**Frutas?, te pedí algo dulce**_-sonriéndole

_**Si, son muy dulces en serio-**_

_**No, me refería a algo dulce, un dulce, pastel de chocolate, no se algo asi-**_

_**Ayer odiabas el chocolate**_-recordándole los antojos que tuvo el dia anterior-_**la fruta es saludable, y necesitas energía**_

_**Si papá**_-quedándose pensativa

_**¿Qué harás cuando se entere ren?-**_

_**No lo sé, yo tengo 17 y no creo que sea el momento para tener un hijo-**_

_**¿Y qué harás?-**_

Se mordió el labio en señal de duda, la opción más accesible era la adopción

_**Si ren se entera no creo que te deje hacerlo**_-hablo adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia

_**Me iré, tal vez a Inglaterra, no tengo nada por que quedarme aquí-**_

_**Me tengo que ir, mas tarde vuelvo**_-hablo hao saliendo de la habitación

En esa semana hablaron de tantas cosas, hao pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con anna.

_**Bien firma estos papeles y podrás irte**_-hablo el doctor dándole los papeles de la alta médica-_**como cosas saludables, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, toma acido fólico**_

_**¿En cuánto tiempo podre viajar?-**_pregunto firmando los papeles

Con esa pregunta hao la miro para después suspirar

_**Tal vez en dos semanas, pero realízate una ecografía antes-**_

_**Bien gracias doctor-**_

_**Te llevare a tu casa**_-hablo hao ayudándola

Ya estaban en el pequeño departamento de anna

_**Quieres tomar algo o…-**_

_**Solo agua por fa-**_

Estaban sentados en la sala no hablando de mucho cuando sonó el timbre

_**Yo iré-**_se adelanto hao a abrir

Al abrir la puerta estaba un molesto y sorprendido ren

_**¿Dónde está anna?-**_pregunto

_**¿Quién es?-**_se asomo anna encontrando a ren-_**¿ren?, que…**_

Salió del departamento quedándose frente a ren en el pasillo

_**Te busque, y me preocupo que estuvieras enferma según horo-**_

_**Un resfriado exagerado pero nada grave yo….no fue nada-**_

_**Escuche a pilika**_-mirándola-_**estas embarazada**_

Se quedo helada ante el comentario

_**¿Es verdad?-**_no tenia caso negarlo ren lo sabia solo había una solución

Sí_**, tengo 2 semanas**_-mirándolo directo a los ojos

_**2 semanas, está diciendo que…-**_

_**Si, voy a tener un bebe pero no es tuyo-**_con firmeza

_**Ah, entonces es de ese inmb-**_

_**Ren vete de aquí, quieres-**_

_**Te revolcaste con hao-**_hablo ya molesto_**-¿Cómo pudiste?, ni si quiera pudiste esperar**_-gritando

_**Esperar que, tu ni si quiera esperaste te revolcaste con no sé cuantas mientras salíamos, no me vengas con estupideces-**_

_**Fue un maldito error, deberías comprender, porque demonios-**_grito

Eso hizo que hao saliera molesto

Lo empujo, para después recibir otro empujón de parte de ren

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, no tardaron mucho en darse de golpes

_**Basta-**_después dio un grito como si sufriera, esto hizo que los dos se separaran y la miraran preocupados-

_**Anna estas bien**_-preguntaron al unisonó

_**Anna-**_se acerco hao

_**Estoy bien idiotas**_-hablo molesta-_**estoy embarazada y ya-**_mirando a ren

_**Es cierto, vamos a tener un hij**_o-hablo hao

Después solo vieron a ren yéndose del lugar, entraron al departamento anna con molestia notoria

_**Lamento haberte metido en es**_o-hablo anna mirando a hao

_**No te preocupes-**_sonrió-_**y tampoco te preocupes por el creo que solo le gusta hablar**_

_**Eso espero-**_sonriéndole y respirando

Se sentaron en el sofá-_**en verdad gracias, no sé lo que haría ren-**_

_**A que te refieres**_-pregunto al ver la expresión de anna

_**Bueno, su familia es una de las más poderosas de china, siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere por el dinero-**_

_**Pero tu…-**_

Le sonrió-_**estaba con el por qué lo am...amaba, pero no se que sería capaz de hacer**_-miro por la ventana las nubes empezaban a salir y se veía nublado

_**Creo que me tengo que ir, a menos que necesites algo**_-mirándola

_**Estoy bien gracias, pero no se quieres quedarte a cenar, no se ver una película o puedes….-**_

_**Sabes que-**_se levanto-_**tengo la película perfecta, llamare al video centro para que la traigan**_-tomando el celular-_**te enamoraras**_

_**Tan bien pide la de resident evil 5-**_mirandolo

La miro sorprendió

_**¿Qué?**_-pregunto con una media sonrisa

_**Es que ya sabes todas las mujeres quieren películas de romance y llanto, pero está bien**_-tomo el celular

Termino el llamado_**-bueno y que quieres cenar-**_

_**No sé, lo que quieras-**_

_**No, tú dime y yo lo hago-**_

_**Mmm, asi que sabes cocinar hao asakura**_-con gracia

_**Jajá no pero se usar el servicio a domicilio-**_con una sonrisa

Estaban en el sofá, había empezado una gran tormenta pero ellos veían la película

_**Au-**_por lo bajo, al ver tanta sangre junta

_**Creí que aguantabas más-**_

_**Si aguanto mucho mas, pero bueno tu….tanta sangre da nauseas-**_

_**Cambia la película-**_

Se levanto cambio la película para poner 3 metros sobre el cielo

Avanzo al igual que las posiciones pues terminaron semi abrazados

_**Dios que triste**_-hablo anna mirando la pantalla

La miro-_**anna kyoyama, estas llorando**_-mirándola con una media sonrisa

Sonrió-_**es que las hormonas son fatales**_-

La miro a los ojos, tan adictivos que resultaban ser, poco a poco iban cortando la distancia que los separaba

En la televisión sonaba una canción que acompañaba escenas de la pareja en la película

_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma, _

_Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida, _

_Que a raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz_

_Siento que la vida se me va por qué no estoy contigo_

Sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los propios, una sensación tan dulce con lentitud profundizo el beso

_Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño, _

_Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir _

_Sin ti yo me voy a morir, solo si vuelves quiero despertar_

Tomo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos en un agarre que resulto tan instantáneo y perfecto

Rompieron el beso solo para mirarse a los ojos

Después bajo la vista-_**creo que las palomitas ya están**_-se puso de pie para irse a la cocina

Se quedo serio, que estaba haciendo, anna era, estaba lejos de sus alcances, y no solo lo decia por el bebe que dentro de meses tendría no solo por eso

**Semana 6**

_**En serio**_-hablaba el chico sorprendido-_**hao asakura está enamorado, en serio mi hermanito el mujeriego sin dueña**_ jajaja-se reía el menor de los asakura

_**Ya cállate yoh, no debí decírtelo**_-molesto

_**Bueno ya no me burlare, ¿pero quién es**_?-pregunto pues aun no sabía de quien hablaban

_**Suspiro-bueno es anna**_-hablo sin mirarlo

_**Anna, la amiga de pilika, anna kyoyama-**_

_**Si esa anna**_-

_**Mmm hermanito baya chica que tomaste, tiene un carácter pero jijiji, me sorprende hao**_-mirándolo, analizándolo-_**tu que nunca te enamoras, digo seguro es un capricho o te gusto mucho ya sabes acá….-**_haciéndole señas con cara de idiota

¿De qué hablas yoh?-

Pues ya sabes, esa sería la única razón por la que estarías con ella-

Suspiro nuevamente-_**eres un tonto yoh-**_

_**Pero yo…ah aun no han tenido nada, entonces es eso, ya verás te pasara el interés una vez que ya sabes….-**_haciendo señas

_**Eres un idiota hermanito-**_

_**Jajaja ya hao, ya me pondré serio pero en verdad creo que es eso, con tu encanto en esta misma semana haces el "ejecute"-**_

_**No lo creo**_-desanimado

_**Enamorado y dudando de tus encantos para llevarlas a la cama, de verdad te afecto-**_

_**No es eso idiota**_-recuperando su sonrisa-_**solo que no puede y no creo que bueno….**_

_**Que…-**_curioso

Guardaras el secreto o te mato, anna está embarazada-sin mirarlo

_**Qué, pero creí que ustedes…ah, ah ya veo**_-pensado-_**de verdad eres hao, digo nada de lo que haces lo haría hao asakura**_

_**Lo sé**_-suspirando nuevamente-_**lo se**_

Y es que por qué complicarse por una niña y embarazada encima, no es que fuera muy grave la cosa pero sabía que anna aun sentía algo por ren, y la acababa de conocer hacia casi 5 semanas, no había porque complicarse

**Semana 7**

Estaba parada frente al gran espejo, mirándose detenidamente tenía un mes y medio aun no se le notaba nada, pero no podía dejar de mirarse el vientre.

Escucho el timbre seguro era hao, casi todos los dias la visitaba y comía con ella, no podía evitar mirarlo, sentía mil sensaciones al tenerlo cerca

_**Que tonta**_-se regaño a sí misma, sin darse cuenta pensaba todo el dia en el

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con esa gran sonrisa que la enamoraba

_Basta_-se regaño mentalmente no era una niña tonta para estar pensando en miel todo el dia

_**Pasa**_-y asi pasaron toda la tarde, a veces en silencio y otras contando chistes

_**Hao**_-se puso seria-_**yo…me iré la próxima semana**_-sin mirarlo

_**Hable con el doctor y me dijo que ya podía viajar y yo bueno me iré a Inglaterra-**_

_**Que harás con el bebe**_-pregunto mirando por la ventana

_**Lo eh pensado y creo que será mejor darlo en adopción, terminare mi carrera y no se esos son mis planes-**_

_**Bien**_-respondió secamente-_**creo que me tengo que ir, adiós**_-levantándose y saliendo del departamento

_**Adiós**_-después escucho la puerta cerrarse mientras una mala sensación se formaba en su interior

**Semana 8**

Eran las 9 de la mañana, su vuelo saldría a las 11:30 asi que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto

Saco sus maletas, y después cerró la puerta del departamento, bajo por el ascensor y tomo un taxi

Miraba por la ventana la ciudad que no vería en sabe cuánto tiempo, no sabía si la volvería a ver

_Hao_-le paso por la mente, en la última semana no la llamo, ni la visito, ni si quiera pensó en despedirse, nuevamente un nudo se formaba en su garganta

Estaba en el comedor de su casa tenia frente a él un plato con cereal que no había sido tocado, solo pensaba en ese dia, ese dia anna partiría a Inglaterra, se iría y no la volvería a ver

_**No hay nada más triste que la dejes ir-**_hablo yoh sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Se puso serio-_**acabara un problema**_-hablo

_**¿Un problema?, tan solo mírate, esa niña te tiene todo tonto-**_

_**Ya basta yoh, está embarazada de otro y es una niña y**_….-suspiro

_**Lo embarazada se quita en 9 meses y lo niña no creo-**_mirándolo-_**estas enamorado de ella, porque no puedes hacer que funcione, tienes trabajo, aparte no quiere decir que se vayan a casar solo deberías hacer algo-**_

Lo miro, siempre había tenido a todas las chicas que quería, nunca se complico tanto por razones sentimentales, menos con alguien que tenía tan poco de conocer, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan linda, su rubio cabello, sus hermosos ojos negros, su sutil sonrisa

Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del lugar

Tomo su coche y se dirigió al departamento de la rubia

Al llegar subió rápidamente, toco la puerta varias veces, después nada, entonces decidió ir al aeropuerto

Estaba sentada esperando, veía por el gran ventanal todos los aviones que había, no se quería ir pero que podía hacer, la única persona que podría haber evitado su partida ni si quiera la había despedido, suspiro no tenía sentido pensar en eso

_**Pasajeros del vuelo 97 con destino a Inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta 8-**_se escucho en el altavoz

Asi que ese era el final de todo, para dar inicio a su vida en otro país

Tomo su bolsa y camino hacia la puerta

_**Anna-**_escucho a lo lejos, no volteo

Anna-volvió a escuchar, volteo por curiosidad encontrándose a hao que corría hacia ella

_**Hao que….que haces aquí-**_pregunto un poco cortante

_**Quédate**_- soltó tomando su rostro-_**quédate y….por favor, te amo y puedo hacer…yo**_-no sabía bien que decir-_**por favor-aparte tendremos un bebe**_-

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Bueno semana 8, se supone que anna ya tiene 2 meses

La canción del beso se llama YO TE ESPERARE de cali & el DanDee

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews

Bueno me voy, gracias por leer y por sus reviews que me animan

Los invito a pasar a leer mi nueva historia RECUERDAME  ¿annaxyoh?

Bueno adiós

**Annitha mz**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Daños colaterales**_

Capitulo 7

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…..x…..x….x….x….x…..x….x

POV ANNA

Estoy acostada en la cama boca arriba pues ya ha empezado a incomodarme dormir boca abajo, es un nuevo dia, en esta "nueva" ciudad y lo digo entrecomillas pues ya había estado aquí antes, y ahora una nueva vida, que me esperaría con 3 meses ya de embarazo, en Inglaterra y con ese inmenso amor que siento por ti

_**Flashback**_

4 semanas atrás en el aeropuerto de Japón

_**Hao que….que haces aquí-**_pregunto un poco cortante

_**Quédate**_- soltó tomando su rostro-_**quédate y….por favor, te amo y puedo hacer…yo**_-no sabía bien que decir-_**por favor-aparte tendremos un bebe**_

Lo miro y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos levemente mostraron lagrimas-_**no puedo**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Si hubiera dicho que si, que sería de mi vida ahora en Japón, bueno no sería tan diferente aquí tengo lo que quiero

_**Buenos dias**_-escuche al que hacía poco estaba en mis pensamientos

Te vi entrar con charola en mano y encima lo que parecía un exquisito desayuno, y me sonrió tal vez no estamos en Japón pero estaba contigo, y con un bebe creciendo dia a dia dentro de mí.

_**Buen dia**_-te devolví la sonrisa

_**Que tal dormiste**_-me preguntaste con calmas, mientras te sentabas a mi lado en la cama

_**Pues bien-**_respondí sin mucha gracia y es que en verdad esto no tiene gracia no eh podido dormir estos dias debido al embarazo y creí que sería fácil-_**y tú que tal**_

_**Excelente-**_respondiste con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Te mire un poco extrañada, tanta felicidad tan temprano

_**Sabes porque**_-interrumpiste mis pensamientos de la mejor manera con tu voz

Me encojo levemente de hombros en señal de: ni idea

Es_** porque tengo un maravilloso mes durmiendo con la mujer más bella del mundo**_-y con eso me ganaste

Sonó el despertador marcando las 9 am, te miro con un puchero en la cara pues es hora de que vayas a trabajar, esa fue la condición de tu padre para que vinieras acá dirigir el negocio en Inglaterra y en unos cuantos países aledaños asi que próximamente estarías fuera de casa, casa que extraña palabra

Me miraste al instante suspiraste con cansancio, que mal por ti que tienes que ir a trabajar y que mal por mí que tengo que quedarme sola en este departamento sola sin ti, tal vez salga algún lado

_**Me tengo que ir**_-te acomodaste frente ami-_**te amo-**_me dijiste mientras me besabas la mejilla-_**desayuna bien, y por cierto hoy más temprano llamo marco, dijo que necesitaba verte**_

Qué extraño cuando marco llamaba era solo para saludar, que traería entre manos ese hombre, y de nuevo sonrió al recordad el tiempo que viví con él, después de la muerte de mis padres él se convirtió en mi tutor y casi un padre, aun lamento la decepción que le cause con la noticia del embarazo y es que primero debí a ver terminado mis estudios y haber hecho tantas cosas, todo antes de embarazarme y vivir con un hombre 6 años mayor que yo, pero ya que mas da marco lo acepto igual que yo, aun que me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si encima de saber que estoy embarazada y con hao, supiera que hao no es el padre si no el hijo del hombre que probablemente detesta mas, seguro hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, mmm ahora ni llorar es bueno

Me dispuse a desayunar mientras miraba el televisor, al terminar entre a bañarme y al salirme PUM….me mire en el espejo, dios que paso, y me sonrió por tonta mientras me coloco de perfil para mirar mi pequeño pero notorio vientre, que diferencia a hace 3 meses cuando todo era, no diré más sencillo pero era más delgada sin duda.

Al salir del cuarto de baño tome el teléfono y llame a marco

_**Hola anna**_-me saludo su secretaria marión

_**Hola mari, si me puedes comunicar con marco por favor-**_

_**Claro enseguida te comunico-**_

Espere unos segundos y después escuche su voz al otro lado de la bocina-buenos dias anna

_**Buen dia marco, ¿Cómo estás?-**_pregunte amablemente

_**Ah, pues ya sabes trabajo y más trabajo, y tu como te encuentras-**_me pregunto

_**Bien gracias, me dijo hao que me llamaste mientras dormía-**_a lo que voy

_**Asi es, bueno quisiera que vinieras a la oficina para tratar un tema contigo-**_y no dejas de preocuparme

_**Esta todo bien-**_pregunte con naturalidad

_**Quisiera hablarlo en persona-**_me contestaste serio-_**pero no te preocupes tal vez solo sea un malentendido**_

_**Am, bien quieres que vaya ahora o….-**_

_**Si, está perfecto hoy te espero en mi oficina-**_

_**Muy bien en un rato más llego-**_

_**Te espero entonces, cuídate aní-**_y con eso diste por terminada la llamada

Me quede un poco pensativa que sería lo que quieres hablar conmigo y sin darme cuenta me acariciaba el vientre en forma circular, me detuve desde hace dias que sin querer lo hacía era como un impulso

_**De este pequeño**_-hable mientras le sonreía a mi vientre o más bien al pequeño que lo habitaba

Me vestí y Salí dispuesta a acabar con las dudas que una llamada crearon en mi, este dia vestí normalmente como una chica de mi edad, juvenil, tenia puesto unos jeans azules y una blusa un poco suelta que con facilidad disimulaban mi embarazo, quien me viera en la calle no lo notaria

Llegue a las oficinas y subí en el elevador al llegar al 7° piso baje y de inmediato vi el cubículo de mari

_**Hola**_-le salude como de costumbre

_**Hola anna, marco te está esperando-**_caminando hacia la oficina y yo detrás de ella, la abrió entre en ella y mari cerró la puerta dejándome con marco, un serio marco

Me acerque y le salude de beso, después me señalo la silla frente a el

_**Me dejaste preocupada que está pasando**_-pregunte neutralmente

_**Eso quiero saber yo, soy tu tutor legal manejo todo sobre ti desde cuentas y cosas oficiales-**_me hablaste con cierta severidad-_**esta mañana llego este sobre**_-señalándome un sobre, ahora si estaba un poco nerviosa

Me lo extendiste con la mano y lo tome un poco nerviosa y ansiosa rápidamente lo abrí y saque su contenido unos cuantos papeles que provenían de china

Los leí por encima hasta parar en una palabra que me dejo sin palabras

_**Es una demanda**_-te escuche decir-_**ren tao te está demandando por derechos de paternidad**_

Y me quede callada, no creí que lo hiciera en este tiempo con hao me olvide de él y de lo que era capaz y podía hacer por capricho.

_**Ahora, quieres explicarme que has hecho en Japón todo este tiempo**_-y como empezar hacia 7 años que permitiste que regresara a Japón por mi insistencia en estar en el país en que estuve mi infancia con mis padres, aun que nos comunicábamos, claro que nunca saque a relucir la brillante relación que mantuve con ren durante 2 años tal vez mas

Me quede seria y suspire mientras me decidía a hablar.

_**El bebe que espero no es de hao, es de ren**_-hable sin mirarte a los ojos-_**terminamos hace mas de 3 meses, después me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada y…ya había conocido a hao y algo surgió entre nosotros, iba a venir acá para tener el bebe y darlo en adopción-ahora mirándote con un poco de vergüenza-pero hao me convenció de no hacerlo, no sé como ren se ha enterado**_

Y solo escuche tu silencio seguido de un suspiro-_**ren, su familia tiene muchos recursos, no sé cómo no lo viste venir…**_

_**Lo sé, es que….que pasara ahora-**_

_**Tratare de arreglar las cosas pero según esto tienes que viajar a china antes de que acabe el mes**_-me miraste con desanimo

Demonios, quería darme de topes contra la pared, en estos momentos solo pensaba en la infinidad de artimañas que tenia ren para mí.

_**Iré contigo a china como tu tutor, tratare de arreglar esto anna**_-me dijiste en tono de consuelo y eso es lo que necesitaba ahora consuelo.

Salí de la oficina cabizbaja, que diablos hare ahora, se de sobra que ren tiene la ventaja, su familia es de las más importantes en china, conocen a todo tipo de personas-_**que hare-**_hable en voz alta mientras subía al ascensor

Llegue a casa y por el resto del dia me mantuve pensando en los daños que dejaría esta tonta guerra que ren estaba creando, aun que supongo que debo mostrar bandera blanca y simplemente ceder con él, si solo quiere ser legalmente el padre de mi bebe que asi sea, con que solo sea eso lo que quiera.

Fin POV ANNA

Llego del trabajo eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, entro en el departamento y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la rubia, raramente la encontró durmiendo tan temprano, la observo por un rato después decidió darse un baño

Al salir aun con toalla se acerco a la cama donde anna continuaba dormida y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, al instante despertó un poco alterada

_**Estas muy tensa**_-separándose un poco de ella-¿_**pasa algo?-**_pregunto al notarla un poco extraña

Se quedo en silencio un momento para después hablar sin mirarlo a los ojos-_**estoy bien-**_respondió secamente-_**llegaste temprano**_

_**Ah, si no hay mucho que hacer-**_respondió sin mucha importancia

_**Ati que te pasa**_-pregunto observándolo detenidamente pues parecía un poco "estático"

Solo la miro y después sonrió-_**me atrapaste**_-hablo con una sonrisa-_**salgamos a cenar a algún lado**_-hablo acercándose a ella

Al tenerla en frente hiso lo que tanto amaba, besarla lenta y suavemente

Esa sensación tan perfecta que sentía cada vez al besar a la rubia era espectacular, no podía describir bien lo que sentía pero sin duda sentía…..

Eran cerca de las 8 pm la ciudad ya estaba oscura y era alumbrada por las luces de la gran ciudad, estaban en un restaurant muy lujoso y elegante

Cada vez lo miraba mas sospechosamente, hao tenía expresión de a ver hecho algo muy malo y hacerlo, como que quería decir algo pero no podía.

_**Ya dime**_-hablo anna impaciente

Suspiro profundamente para después hablar-_**bueno es que…tengo que ir a norteamerica en 3 dias, al parecer hay un problema con una maquinaria-**_

_**Por cuánto tiempo**_-pregunto un poco triste pero ocultando la tristeza muy bien, porque aun que no quisiera aceptarlo hao estaba en Inglaterra teniendo que manejar un negocio grande por lo tanto grandes problemas, y todo por ella, asi que no podía negarse ni encapricharse por una enmienda necesaria del castaño

_**2 semanas máximo**_-respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima a anna

Y por dentro se lamentaba profundamente por dejar sola a la rubia pues sabía que en los planes de anna y marco no estaba viajar, y lo incluía a marco porque sabía que era el tutor y más que eso como un padre para la rubia

La cena continuo aun que un poco apagados en ánimos

_**¿Cuál es el país que te gustaría visitar?**_-pregunto hao

Sonrió sutilmente-_**bueno Brasil, o algún país de América, jamás eh viajado allá**_

_**Yo solo una vez, estuvimos de vacaciones con mi tío silver, el vive en Miami-**_

_**Y ati que país te gustaría conocer-**_pregunto para después beber un poco de soda-

_**Ah, bueno…mmm china**_-hablo con una sonrisa

¿_**China?...de verdad nunca has ido a china… que raro con lo cerca que esta y bueno…-**_

_**Casi siempre yoh escogía el lugar a donde iríamos de vacaciones y siempre escogía lugares alejados**_-respondió con tranquilidad-_**tu ya lo has visitado**_

_**Si, hace 1 año fui con…-**_casi se muerde la lengua por detenerse y no nombrar a ren-f_**ui hace un año**_-recalco, _**no vayas a mencionarlo con marco, no lo sabe**_

_**Se supone que marco tiene que autorizar tus salidas del país-**_

_**Si bueno….-**_rodo los ojos-_**no sé cómo le hizo ren para sacarme del país sin que marco se enterara**_

_**No has sabido nada de él**_-pregunto ya que venía al tema

_**No**_-respondió de inmediato_**-no-**_después de eso bostezo silenciosamente

_**Será mejor que nos vayamos, seguro estas cansada-**_

_**3 dias después…**_

En esos 3 dias no dejo de pensar en ningún momento en que pronto hao partiría a América por dos largas semanas

Bueno no podía hacer nada, solo una cosa…

**POV HAO**

Eran cerca de las 7 pm después de que anna me ayudo a preparar las maletas y cosas extras la vi entrar en el baño dispuesta a darse un baño de tina y relajarse un poco, me pesa dejarla tanto tiempo vaya que extrañare dormir abrazado a ella

Estaba recostado sobre la cama acomodando unos papeles, vi de reojo que la puerta del baño se abrió sabia quien saldría aun asi no desvié mi mirar de los papeles que tenía en mano

_**Hao**_-escuche su suave voz, voltee a verla por leves segundos en los que le sonreí tenía unas cosas por hacer antes de irme a América y quería resolverlas

_**Hao no quiero dormir contigo**_-la escuche de nuevo y con esas cortas palabras voltee a mirarla un poco atontado

_**¿Qué pasa?-**_pregunte un poco alarmado, tal vez estaba enojada o se sentía incomoda

_**No quiero dormir contigo, todas los noches dormimos en esta cama pero hoy no quiero dormir**_-me hablo en tono calmado mientras se dirigía a la cama y yo de idiota que aun no captaba bien la situación fue hasta cuando la sentí tan cerca que por segundos pudo sentir sus manos rosar mi entrepierna y al instante sus labios sobre mi boca y ya no pude mas con rapidez hice a un lado los papeles que tenia y continúe el beso con un pasión, después la recosté, me facilitaste las cosas al solo traer la bata de baño, y yo con solo con solo un short en verdad anita esta noche no te dejare dormir…

_**Continuara…**_

Asi es anna tiene 17, hao tiene 23 no lo dije antes, se me paso pero bueno aquí está el capitulo

En el siguiente capitulo viene el viaje de anna a china,,, chan, chan, chan, chan que pasara con el encuentro con ren? Psz véanlo en el siguiente capitulo

(Que comercial psz o.o)

Eso del viaje a norteamerica y la despedida posz ya ven me acorde de yoh y anna y esto me salió solo que con hao

Me voy hasta la próxima…

_**Annitha mz**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Daños colaterales**_

Capitulo 8

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…..x…..x….x….x….x…..x….x

Estuve hoy por la mañana en el aeropuerto, con un beso un tanto largo me despedí de ti, prometiste llamarme todos los dias para saber como íbamos el bebe y yo, solo te di una sonrisa en verdad te extrañare asakura

Suspire, son cerca de las 8 pm y el vuelo a un no sale, estoy con marco pero él no ha hablado mucho, lo se está molesto por esto, solo espero que lo resolvamos de la forma más pacifica que podamos encontrar, pero tengo que serme sincera len no es pacifico tengo que esperar de todo.

Por fin escuchamos la voz que anunciaba la salida de nuestro vuelo, después de unas cansadas horas de viaje llegamos a china, nos trasladamos al hotel, y dormí pues llegamos de madrugada mañana por la tarde me tendría que ver con len y sus abogados, maldito me repito una y otra vez en mi mente.

Apenas desperté sentí un repentino dolor en el vientre que paso rápidamente, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta seguro era marco

_**Pase**_-hable mientras me sentaba

_**Buenos dias, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-**_me pregunto viendo dos corbatas una de color claro y otra negra_**-mmm**_

_**La negra**_-le conteste de inmediato-_**bien, qué hora es**_

_**Son las 12**_-acomodandose frente al espejo y colocándose la corbata-_**primero desayunemos ya después nos reuniremos con ren**_

Supongo que vio mi expresión de preocupación pues rápidamente soltó-_**todo estará bien anna, me iré para que te arregles y más tarde**_ _**salimos**_-saliendo del cuarto

Me quede sola esas palabras no me bastaban para sentirme bien, pero nada ganaba preocupándome

Me Salí de la cama con lentitud y me metí al baño, abrí la regadera y entre, ni si quiera el agua tibia lograba relajar mis nervios, hao no sabía lo que estaba pasando y yo no sabía lo que pasaría esto era un caos.

Salí del baño y me coloque ropa normal, zapatos de piso (sin tacón) una blusa un poco suelta que lograba no hacer tan obvio mi corto embarazo y el cabello suelto

Me encamine a el lobby donde me esperaba marco, suspire y seguí caminando

Desayunamos comida china y decididos nos dirigimos al lugar de la reunión

Llegamos al lugar, había una gran mesa y ahí estaba ren con 2 abogados a lado y con su sonrisa déspota

Los 3, se levantaron para recibirnos y de inmediato ren me miro primero a los ojos y después dirigió su mirada a mi vientre, me pareció raro pues en su cara vi una leve sonrisa "¿sincera?", me quede estática al notar eso y mis pensamientos, sinceridad en el, es tan tonto, con mala cara me senté a lado de marco frente a ellos

_**Buenas tardes**_-se saludaron mientras yo y ren solo nos mirábamos directamente

_**Evítense los rodeos**_-hablo len sin quitar la mirada de encima de mi_**-infórmenle a la señorita kyoyama el asunto **_

_**Bien, nos encontramos aquí para discutir la paternidad del producto-**_

_**Bebe**_-le corrigió len al instante

_**Del bebe que al parecer tiene 3 meses**_-completo viendo unos papeles-_**según sabemos mediante documente oficiales lleva 3 meses de embarazo, embarazo que fue concebido durante su relación con el señor tao**_-me hablo más en forma de pregunta

_**Asi e**_s-respondí a lo obvio

_**Bien**_-hablo el otro abogado-_**el hijo que espera es hijo de ren tao**_-pregunto directamente

Voltee a mirar a marco, después de que afirmo con la cabeza me voltee hacia ren-_**asi es, ren es el padre del hijo que espero**_

_**Sin embargo no veo el porqué sea necesaria esta absurda demanda**_-hablo marco-_**que están peleando**_

_**Derechos de paternidad-**_hablo un abogado

_**Jamás le eh negado a ren el derecho-**_

_**Le recuerdo que le oculto su embarazo y viajo a otro país**_-recalco un abogado

_**El bebe aun no nace, mi cliente es menor de edad, no pueden hacer nada a menos que ya haya nacido el bebe o estén casados**_-a la defensiva pero sin levantar la voz

_**Eso se puede arregla**_r-hablo un abogado acercando un papel hacia mí

Lo levante y solo ira fue lo que conseguí-_**no me voy a casar contigo**_-hable levantándome

_**Les recuerdo ella es menor y…-**_

_**Estamos en china-**_aclaro uno de los idiotas abogados-_**aquí las leyes son muy distintas, solo debe firmar los documentos, ni si quiera se necesita autorización del tutor, pues aquí la señorita kyoyama es mayor de edad **_

Voltee a mirar a marco pero de inmediato el negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba-_**esto es inaudito anna no se casara**_

Después de mirar a ren con rabia me retire rápidamente del lugar, lo único que quería era romperle la cara a esos 3 idiotas

Caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, marco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo unos papeles pero yo, yo no me podía calmar, no podía simplemente recordar esa humillación y sus últimas palabras

_**Flash back**_

Salí del lugar rápidamente, afuera estaba la secretaria sonriéndome inocentemente y a lado estaba otra mujer, alcance a escuchar a marco decirme que me calmara y después sentí como len me jalaba del brazo hasta dejarme frente a el

_**Debiste aceptar este trato-**_

_**Quién crees que soy, eres un imbécil ren tao**_-le grite a la _**cara-no me rendiré sin dar pelea**_

_**Asi que eso quieres**_-con una sonrisa en los labios, aun no me soltaba-_**eso tendrás una guerra, y te aseguro que no saldrás bien librada**_-por ultimo estúpidamente me toco el vientre, después con coraje me solté de su agarre para plantarle una cachetada con la que solo sonrió

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Trata de calmarte quieres**_-escuche a marco

Me detuve respirando un poco agitada-_**como**_ _**quieres que me calme, te das cuenta de el problema en el que estoy metida, si ren hiso esto hará cualquier cosa**_-mas que alterada

_**Vamos a encontrar la solución, tranquila**_-y nuevamente esa palabra, lo decia por que no conocía a ren, que le diría a hao

_**Ya quiero irme de aquí, me pone nerviosa estar tanto tiempo a su merced**_-hable mirando a la nada

_**Solo tenemos que ir mañana a firmar unos papeles y podremos regresar a casa-**_

Lo miro dudosa-_**maldición, por qué tenernos que estar más tiempo aquí**_

_**Asi son las leyes de este país, guarda la calma quieres, te puede dañar**_-

Suspire, era verdad no podía alterarse pues le podría hacer daño al bebe-y pensar que al principio del embarazo pensó en la opción de dar en adopción al pequeño que llevo en el vientre, ahora no quiero ni pensarlo siento un gran cariño hacia mi bebe, un gran amor que ya no puedo negar ni opacar con nada

A la mañana siguiente firme los papeles que avalaban había cumplido la asistencia a la primer reunión con los abogados

Ahora estamos esperando en el aeropuerto la salida del avión, marco leía una revista y yo simplemente miraba por el gran ventanal que daba vista a la pista de despegue

Mire a mi reloj y después escuche el llamado para los pasajeros

Caminamos hacia la puerta que indicaba, al llegar entregue mi pase como siempre a la azafata, lo miro por un rato y después me indico que la esperara mientras le hacia una seña al guardia de seguridad que se paro frente a mi

Regreso y me indico salir de la fila, Sali junto a marco

Regreso con otro hombre que me pidió acompañarlos a la oficina

_**Dígame que pasa-**_pregunto marco en cuanto vio al hombre

_**La señorita kyoyama no puede salir del país-**_

…x…x…x…..x….x

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Daños colaterales**_

Capitulo _**9**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…x….x….x…..x…x

_**La señorita kyoyama no puede salir del país-**_hablo un hombre mirando unos documentos

_**¿Cuál es el motivo?, todos sus papeles están en orden**_-reclamo marco, mientras yo solo siento un nudo en la garganta

_**Permítame**_-tomo el teléfono y marco un numero después de cruzar escasas palabras colgó

_**Lo siento mucho pero hay algunas irregularidades en sus papeles**_-

¿Irregularidades?-hable con molestia-mejor dígale al imbécil de ren que venga aquí

-No sé a qué se refiere señorita, nosotros solo cumplimos con la ley- Me miro instintivamente mientras tomaba el teléfono nuevamente-con permiso

Esperamos por vario rato, yo solo gritaba por dentro, no era posible que estuviera pasando esto y cierto dolor agudo sentía en mi vientre

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina y pude ver al causante de mis desgracias-len-me pare de inmediato para encararlo

Pueden dejarnos solos un momento-mirando a los que estaban en la oficina incluyendo a marco

Con dudas mire a marco diciéndole que estaba bien

¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunte estando ya solos

Debemos estar juntos, anna date cuenta lo nuestro termino por un error de mi parte, pero piénsalo ¿no merezco otra oportunidad?-y lo escuche y solo quería golpearlo

Ya no te amo-alcance a decir en susurro pues ya sentía poco aire-no puedes hacerme esto

Quiero hacerlo fácil-cambio su semblante a uno más serio-firma los papeles y todo será sencillo, veras que pronto recuperaremos el amor que sentías

Obligándome piensas que te volveré a querer-negando con la cabeza-eres un idiota, ni pienses

Ni si quiera por hao-me detuve al escucharlo¨

Asi que me amenazaras, que otra cosa tienes en tus planes para enamorarme-le dije con sarcasmo

Si puedo retenerte en este país crees que no hare nada contra hao, decide estoy haciéndolo fácil-me miro fijamente- puedo hacer de todo, inclusive quitarte al bebe en cuanto nazca, habla con marco y decide el bien de hao y de nuestro bebe o tu libertad.

Me miro con decisión, sabía que no hablaba en broma, por cumplirse el capricho era capaz de todo y teniendo medios para hacerlo.

No eres chica que este acostumbrada a la vida difícil, aun que tus padres murieron siempre tuviste todo debido a tu herencia, siempre has tenido comodidades, y ninguna dificultad para obtener todo, no estás hecha para vivir de forma difícil, decide, o arriésgate.

Por qué haces una guerra de nada, estás haciendo todo esto por tu tonto capricho conmigo, mas difícil será vivir contigo sin amarte-lo mire con furia y desprecio-odiándote-era la verdad eso era lo único que estaba consiguiendo con su actitud déspota

…

Miraba los papeles que sostenían mis manos, hao jamás me lo perdonara-me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza

Fue necesario-me dije, pues después de discutir el tema con marco y darle mil vueltas al asunto lo decidí, era lo correcto ¿verdad?

Ahora estaban en un avión hacia Inglaterra pues para poder casarse en china tenía que acomodar papeles en Inglaterra su lugar de origen aparte que tenía que arreglar que hao no hiciera nada

Bajaron del avión sin hablarse obviamente marco se mostraba molesto pues aparte de que anna tendría un hijo a los 17 se tendría que casar con alguien que no quería y que al parecer no la respetaba.

Llego al departamento y enseguida comenzó a empacar, esperar o no a hao, era lo correcto no podía dejarlo asi como asi, eso no lo haría anna kyoyama si ren ya había destruido la poca "dignidad" que le quedaba no podía permitirse caer más bajo, no con hao, pero que le diría

Se recostó en la cama después de haber arreglado las maletas, ya le había encargado a marco realizar todo papeleo para que estuviera todo en orden asi que dentro de unos dias estaría fuera de Inglaterra, lejos de hao, de su libertad y lejos de todo.

Cerró los ojos mientras poco a poco dejaba de escuchar ruidos a su alrededor y caía en un sueño que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba hao frente a ella con una media sonrisa

Regrese antes-

…

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde su estadía en esa enorme mansión, enormemente solitaria, era linda no podía negarlo pero vacía igual que ella sin hao-_**no-**_se recrimino por sus pensamientos, no podía pensar a si pues muy pronto tendría un bebe y ya no estaría sola.

Sin quererlo más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

Jun está en Japón, mis padres en América-le miro, sabía de sobra que estaba molesta pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, aun que esto es más guerra que amor-¿te gusta?

Ya había estado aquí antes, no es nada nuevo-respondió seria-donde dormiré

Prepararon una habitación para ti, para que estés cómoda-

Lo observo mientras se mantenía seria, agradecía no tener que compartir habitación con ren

Salió del baño en bata y con el cabello aun húmedo-buenos dias señora vine a traerle su desayuno, de paso me presento-le hablo una mujer un tanto mayor, de cabellos grisáceos y ojos cafés-soy catalina

Hace no mucho vine a esta casa, y no te recuerdo-

Oh, estaba en la casa de verano de los tao, pero tengo años trabajando en esta casa-

Solo le sonrió levemente, la mujer lucia agradable-bien

….

Estaba más que enojado, pero a la vez con un profundo vacio dentro del, aun recordaba las estúpidas razones que le menciono la rubia

"no lo eh dejado de amar" "el es el padre de mi bebe"-_**maldición**_-grito desesperado mientras arrogaba cosas

Pero tenía lógica, anna y ren tuvieron una relación de dos años y para olvidar eso en tan poco tiempo, aun asi, no podía dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, anna kyoyama no estaba ahí, solo él y tantas cosas por gritar

…

Despertó, extrañamente al instante pudo oler un aroma en el aire, un delicioso aroma como de…

Te traje el desayuno…-se escucho la voz de ren, suspiro al instante molesta aun no se había dignado a charlar con el que ahora era su esposo

Creo que deberías comer algo, te estás malpasando mucho y…-

Deja de fingir que te interesa en lo más mínimo-la escucho hablar-en cuanto se te pase el capricho todo esto lo olvidaras

Quisiera que entendieras que esto no es un capricho-la miro serio-escucha, antes no tuve la hombría de aceptar que te fui infiel, pero ahora tengo el valor de decirte que me equivoque, cometí un error al engañarte pero siempre lo has sabido, te amo-

Mantenía la cabeza abajo, esas disculpas sonaban tan sinceras, ren siempre demostró que la amaba y si le fue infiel pero…

Me gustaría que me dieras una segunda oportunidad-le sonrió cálidamente-puedo demostrare que solo te amo ati y que te seré fiel

Ren, ya olvide todo eso, olvide que me engañaste y que me lastimaste, todo lo olvide porque me enamore de hao-le miro con cierta nostalgia-pero…

Anna, solo dame una oportunidad, no puedes dejar morir 2 años por unos meses con el-la miro con suplica-hare todo lo que desees para que seas feliz

Suspiro, sería imposible convencer a ren de que lo que hacía era un error-quiero choco flan-concluyo y sintió cierto alivio al ver a ren sonreír levemente

Bien-hablo yéndose del cuarto-ahora vuelvo

Se escucho el sonido del celular, con desgano contesto

Hola anna-

Hola Pili, ¿Cómo estás?-

Muy bien, oye como estas, que tal esta vivir en china-

Sonrió levemente-pues, es aburrido, jun está trabajando en Japón asi que la casa está completamente sola, aun estas con yoh-pregunto con cierta esperanza de que mencionara a hao

Si, casi cumplimos un mes, y pues ya vez el trabajo le roba mucho tiempo pero esta bien-la escucho con emoción en la voz

En que trabaja-pregunto curiosa

Es doctor, obstetra, trabaja con jun-

Cierto, el frijolito negro-sonrió pues mientras hao decidió seguir la carrera en administración de su padre yoh se fue por la medicina-asi le decia hao

Por cierto, según supe por yoh, hao regreso a Japón-

¿Cómo esta?-pregunto con sabor a culpa

Yoh hablo con el esta última semana y al parecer estaba molesto y…-se escucho el suspiro de la peli-azul-estará bien anna, no te preocupes

Sonrió con nostalgia, eso era verdad hao pronto estaría bien, cuando lo conoció pudo ver cómo era con las mujeres, seguro encontraría a otra chica-si, lo sé

Anna me tengo que ir, espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a mi sobrino-

Claro, tu cuídate mucho pilika…-se despidió-me saludas a horo y… a todos-

Te quiero anita-con esto término la llamada

Se quedo pensando, ren tenía en parte razón, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, hao seguía con su vida por que ella no, tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo podría recuperar el amor que sentía por ren

…x….x…..x…..x….x…x

Tenía cerca de 3 dias en Japón, después de una pequeña discusión con su padre, regreso a Japón pues ya no tenía nada que hacer en Inglaterra, no tenía nada que hacer sin anna

Quisiera odiarte-hablo con un hilo de voz-pero no puedo

Y es que en su interior todo le decia que la odiara, anna tan solo llego y se fue, pero no podía culparla, era lo mas lógico, aun se sorprendía por creer que lo de anna y el duraría, escucho el sonar de su teléfono celular, con desgano lo tomo para contestar

Hola amor-escucho la voz de la chica

Hola marión-le saludo aun con desgano

Supe que has regresado a Japón-

Asi es, ya estoy en Japón-

Oye la última vez que nos vimos no dejamos las cosas en claro, quisiera que habláramos-

Flash back

Quieres decir que terminamos-pregunto la chica sorprendida

Sería mejor que nos tomáramos un tiempo y…-lo decia de una forma un tanto "amable" pues su relación con la chica ya tenía cierto tiempo asi que lo que menos quería era terminar con un súper drama

Ah no, ami no me vengas con excusas antiguas…-le encaro con molestia-hao no me puedes dejar-suspiro-está bien, nos tomaremos un tiempo y después hablaremos si…-le dio un beso en la boca y salió del departamento

Respiro profundamente, sabía que esto pasaría mari no permitiría que la terminara…-escucho timbrar su celular-hola yoh

Hola hao, te hablo para invitarte a un viaje a la playa, la semana que viene, con horo, Pili, y otros más…-

Suspiro era buena idea unas vacaciones, tal vez conocería a alguna chica…-

Fin flash back

Hao…-hablo nuevamente la chica-sigues ahí

Si, bien vayamos a cenar algún dia…-

Hoy-respondió de inmediato-

Eh, bien, supongo-

Muy bien, are la reservación y pasa por mí a las 8, adiós amor-con esto termino la llamada

…x…..x….x…..x…..x….x…x…x…..x….x…x….x…x…x

Claro, en 3 dias es la cita-

Quisiera ir a visitarlos pero el trabajo no me deja-

Lo sé jun, Fausto en un muy buen doctor-

Por cierto la otra vez por el centro vi una hermosura de cuna, y no me pude contener-

¿La compraste?, jun sabes que no era necesario, apenas tengo 5 meses-suspiro al mismo tiempo que hablaba 5 meses de embarazo le parecían una eternidad hace no mucho

Lo sé, pero los meses pasan volando, ya quiero que nazca-hablo con emoción

Si-con una leve sonrisa-yo también

…

Mañana es la cita-hablo mirando al cielo

Mmm, lo sé-igual que ren mirando al cielo-no puedo creer que ya tenga 5 meses

Aun no quieres saber…-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Prefiero que sea una sorpresa-suspiro acariciándose el vientre-un bebe sorpresa, tú qué crees que sea

Pues creo y quiero que sea una niña-

¿Una niña?-pregunto un tanto sorprendida-que raro

Porque lo dices-

Bueno, todos los hombres quieren tener hijos, es como hacer crecer su ego, o no lo se, pero todos quieren un hijo niño para presumir la descendencia-

Jajajaja-se rio al instante

¡Hey! De que te ríes…-frunció un poco el seño pero igual con gracia

Es que, no es asi, al menos no conmigo, prefiero una niña con tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa…-

Ren-hablo un poco seria

La miro con duda, había dicho algo malo

Me empalaga tanto dulce…-después de sus palabras sonrió-lo que sea es bueno

Tienes razón-sonrió-los dos sabremos que es hasta que nazca, bien…

Bien, pero siento que será un niño-

Mmm tal vez, no me dejaras morir hasta saber que es…-hablo en broma- pero imagina que tengas una niña…-

Necio como nadie…-

sonrió, su vida no había cambiado mucho, casi todos los dias hablaba con pilika y sin querer y queriendo salía el tema de hao, aun que las ultimas noticias de hacia un mes no la dejaron muy contenta, aun recordaba las palabras exactas de pilika-según yoh, hao reanudo su relación anterior-suspiro nuevamente no podía reprochar nada, hao tenía todo el derecho de estar con quien quisiera, pero le dolía, aun que frente a ren mostrara una sonrisa por dentro le dolía la situación, aun que quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar de pensar que fuera de ella si estuviera ahora con hao, desearía tanto que hao fuera el que ahora acariciaba su vientre, hao no ren. En estos dos meses con ren había caído en cuenta de que en realidad ren siempre hablo en serio y era cierto él había cometido un error pero al parecer ahora trataba de enmendarlo por ella y por el bebe, solo que el amor que algún dia sintió por ren no pudo volver, ahora solo había restos que la hacían aguantar la situación pero que mas daba ya ni lamentarse era bueno, total vivía muy bien con ren al parecer hao estaba feliz con su pareja y su bebe estaba sano asi que no había nada que lamentar.

Anna-con la mención salió de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en los ojos de ren-te amo

En verdad le gustaría responder a eso pero sabía que no podía, el mismo ren sabía que no podía contestar.

..

Hola pilika-le hablo por la cámara de la laptop

Hola anna, dios tu panza creció-le hablo con una gran sonrisa

Si, lo sé, como esta todo por allá-

Ah, pues ya vez, no hay nada nuevo, por cierto mamá te manda saludos dice que te extraña igual que horo-

Le sonrió-yo también los extraño mucho, pero ya sabes-

Y dime como te trata ren-

Bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad, creí que sería peor pero es….-

Estas enamorada de ren-le hablo más en confirmación

No pilika-negó con la cabeza-imagino que solo son los restos del amor que le tuve alguna vez, eso es lo que me hace aguantar pero, enamorada-rodo los ojos-no

Mmm, es porque…-dudo en hablar-por hao

El…-se pauso al ver que alguien entraba en la habitación de pilika

Pilika busco mis auriculares no los….-se detuvo al ver que la peli-azul estaba en un video chat-hola anita

Hola yoh…-le respondió el saludo de manera neutral

¿Cómo estás?...-

Suspiro-inflada

Jijiji, me tengo que ir chicas, buscare los auriculares luego, adiós anna, adiós Pili-

Observo que salía del cuarto y enseguida pregunto-pilika, yoh sabe algo de…

No anna, te prometí que no les diría nada sobre ren asi que no les diré aun que ganas no me faltan…

Pilika-le regaño al instante

Era broma, a menos que estés muriendo o que yo esté muriendo lo diré, sería tan épico-hablo soñada

Psicópata-le sonrió

…

Señora le llego este sobre-le hablo la mujer dándole un sobre

Gracias catalina-lo abrió un poco extrañada

Dentro se encontró con una invitación entre blanca y plateada-al quitar el lazo que lo adornaba se encontró con la peor noticia

-Hao A. & Marion P.

No podía ser posible lo que decia esa invitación hao se casaría con esa mujer, sin quererlo silenciosas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

…

Se mantenía en la bañera, las lágrimas eran tan cálidas como el agua que la rodeaba, no podía dejar de llorar, hasta hacia unas horas estaba tranquila y ahora tranquilidad era lo último que sentía, aun no podía creerlo, pero nada podía hacer

Estaban en Japón en uno de los tantos hoteles de la familia tao, el cumpleaños de jun estaba cerca y decidieron visitarla para celebrar, no negaba que al principio la idea le parecía espantosa y mas con los últimos hechos, pero nada quedaba ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo era hora de superar todo el trauma pasado.

Asi que se mantenía en la bañera con el agua hasta el cuello literalmente, no podía creer que hao fuera a casarse no podía creer como su vida había cambiado.

Respiro profundamente ya no tenía caso, eso se lo repetía dia a dia pero no podía hacer caso de su propio consejo

Cerró los ojos buscando relajarse, olvidarse por un momento de todos los problemas….

….x….x….x….x….x

Paso 1 semana en la que anna se mostro un poco mas depresiva, comía solo por el bebe, pero en realidad ren podía notar todos los dias la sombra de la tristeza en anna, sabia el motivo pues el mismo pudo ver la invitación

Respira hondo-hablo jun

Siguió la indicación de jun con desgano, la mirada la tenia perdida en algún lugar del consultorio de jun

Bien, hare la ecografía, y esperaremos el resultado de la biometría-le sonrió cálidamente

¿Cómo has estado?, le pregunto ya practicándole el ultrasonido-te ves un poco triste

No es nada-

Anna, puedo que la depresión te este provocando estos últimos malestares, y a veces no tienen daños más allá que unos simples malestares, pero cuando se excede te puede dañar a ti y en estos casos al bebe-

En verdad lo intento-hablo sin mirar la pantalla

Tengo entendido, que has tenido un desprendimiento de placenta hace meses-

Asi es, cuando tenía un mes, por hipotermia-

Bueno todo está bien, te recetare unas pastillas naturales y unas vitaminas para….-

Siento interrumpir, hola hermanita-le saludo con un beso en la mejilla-hola-se acerco a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios-¿y como esta?-

Ah, de eso hablábamos, le decia que todo está bien, los malestares que ah presentado estas últimas semanas son causa de estrés, asi que estará bien con tranquilidad-

Escucho sonar el localizador de jun-ah, es bruce

Bruce, y cuando ahí boda-le hablo en broma

Jajaja, pronto no, la boda que si quisiera ver es la de ustedes-al instante anna puso una cara seria al igual que ren-no comprendo por qué se tuvieron que casar tan rápido y sin decirle a nadie

Ya sabes, fue todo una locura y….-se pauso pues no sabía que decir

Salieron del consultorio ren acompañado de jun dejando a anna dentro-ren, eh notado a anna baja de ánimos, me preocupa que pueda presentar DDP(depresión post parto) ¿sabes que le pasa?-

Eh, si pero no sé cómo se pueda solucionar-

Eres su esposo, por favor ayúdala, no sé, pueden hacer un viaje a la playa o no lo sé, algo para subir el ánimo-le sonrió-me tengo que ir, tengo una operación en una hora, adiós hermanito cuídate y cuídala-retirándose por el pasillo-ah, acuérdate que todo tiene solución

Era cierto todo tenia solución, pero de solo pensarlo no podía respirar no quería pensar en entregar a anna, pero anna no merecía vivir "presa" con él, sabia de sobra que aun que anna y el intentaron reavivar el amor de la rubia por ren no lo habían logrado, y ahora anna en esta situación, solo conseguiría lastimarla más.

Ren…-le hablo por segunda vez-¿estás aquí?-pregunto con rareza

Perdón-con estas palabras comenzó a caminar junto a la rubia

Estaban en el auto, ren se mantenía serio más que de costumbre y anna igual, estaban en Japón pero nada les llamaba la atención, total la ciudad ya la conocían.

Aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en que dia era ese, ese mismo dia hao se estaría casando con otra mujer

Se casa-hablo en susurro sin darse cuenta siquiera que esas palabras llegaron a oídos de su compañero

Te dejare libre-le hablo aun mirando el camino

¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender a lo que ren se refería

Te dejare libre, no quiero retenerte mas-

¿De qué hablas ren? Yo…-hablo sin saber que decir, en realidad no reaccionaba ante las palabras del chino

….x….x….x….x….x….x….x

Estas listo-le pregunto yoh entrando en el cuarto de hao-te ves bien de traje

Solo ignoro las palabras de su gemelo pues se mantenía muy entretenido mirando unos papeles que había sacado de una caja que marco le mando donde venían cosas que había dejado en Inglaterra

Yoh…tu madre te llama-se escucho la voz de pilika detrás de la puerta

Pilika pasa-hablo hao aun mirando los documentos-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto a la chica que lo veía con rareza

No se…-le respondió tomando los papeles que hao le extendía-eh…yo…-no sabía que decir, en sus manos tenia los papeles del primer llamado de anna a china por la demanda de ren-como conseguiste estos papeles

Marco los envió por error, ahora Explícame qué demonios paso-hablo un poco alterado

Bajo la cabeza había prometido que no diría nada a nadie menos a hao y ahora se encontraba en esa situación -hao lo que paso es que…no te lo puedo decir en verdad

Habla de una buena vez-le insistió alterado

Se lo prometí a anna, le dije que no se lo diría a nadie y…ya no tiene caso anna está con ren y tú con…-

Más te vale que hables ya…-

Hao tranquilo-le hablo yoh

Tú también lo sabías, has visto como eh sufrido por esto y no dijiste nada…-

No hao, no sabía, ni se nada que tú no sepas, pilika es la única que habla con anna-

Habla pilika-

Ren demando a anna, la llevo a china y trato de amenazarla con el bebe, anna no cedió por ti pero después cuando quiso salir de china se lo negaron y finalmente tuvo que aceptar-hablo con la mirada baja y rápidamente

Me voy al aeropuerto…-

No hao, no puedes suspender la boda, hao, anna está aquí con ren-

¿Dónde?-

En el hotel cícero…pero hao-

Entonces, lo que anna me dijo…nada era cierto…-

Suspiro nuevamente, estaba soltando toda la información y sabia que esto tendría represivas-Te mintió, ella aun te ama…-

Aun…-

Asi es, todos los dias hablo con ella y pregunta por ti…pero hao espera…-hablo con pena al ver salir a hao molesto-te vas a casar-le alcanzo a hablar con la voz apagada para después mirar a yoh con preocupación en el rostro

Llego al hotel donde se suponía anna y ren estaban hospedados, no sabía que haría pero toda la furia que sentía le indicaban que golpearía al tao

Busco a ren tao-

El señor y la señora tao salieron hace unas horas-

¿Sabe a dónde?-pregunto ansioso

Tengo entendido que fueron al Grace hospital, con la señorita jun tao-

Gracias-hablo dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose al lugar

…x….x….x….x….x

Todo estará bien-hablo yoh caminando por el pasillo

¿Sí?, dime como explicaremos que hao dejo plantada a marión por irse con anna-nuevamente hablo con tranquilidad fingida-anna me matara, se supone que no debí decir nada de eso

Tranquila, ya encontraremos la forma pero te aseguro todo estará bien-dentro del sabia que todo estaría bien pues hao seguramente regresaría con anna y al final todo se solucionaría

….x….x….x….x

Doctora, el señor hao asakura la busca en recepción…-hablo una enfermera entrando en quirófano-dice que es urgente

Solo cierro aquí y voy-

Llevaba esperando cerca de 10 minutos, 10 infernales minutos, al llegar pregunto por jun en respuesta supo que estaba en quirófano, seguro ren y anna ya no estaban ahí

Hao, en que te puedo ayudar-pregunto mirándolo extrañada

Donde están anna y ren-pregunto sin saludar

Eh, según se regresaron a l hotel que pasa-

Hace cuanto-

Hace 2 horas se fueron…-lo miro extrañada el castaño se veía alterado y seguro pasaba algo muy malo-pero hao, que pasa

Tu hermano es un desgraciado-le hablo dando media vuelta para irse-

No hao, espera, explícame y puedo llamar a anna pero quiero que me expliques-

Ren amenazo a anna, por eso se casaron por que el la amenazo con hacerle daño al bebe-

No-negó rápidamente con la cabeza-eso no es posible, ren no haría eso con anna, lo conozco no lo haría

Jun me voy-

Hao anna no puede estar alterada, No es ren a quien describes, soy su hermana y lo conozco no haría tal cosa-le hablo jun a hao excusando a ren-el ama a anna

Suspiro, aun que fuera verdad, lo que había hecho no tenia nombre, solo quería romperle la cara-pero anna no, me voy tengo que encontrarla para….

Se pauso pues venia un gran alboroto con un herido que venía en una camilla al parecer un accidente

Rápidamente jun se acerco para auxiliar a los paramédicos

Vio pasar una camilla a su lado y ciertamente el corazón se le detuvo al dar un leve vistazo

Enseguida corrió hacia ellos pero fue detenido por jun-no, necesito atenderla hao, mi hermano viene en otra ambulancia-hablo con los ojos llorosos pero con semblante serio

Hao-le hablo pilika al verlo ahí-anna y ren tuvieron un accidente

Lo siento hermano-hablo yoh colocando una mano en su hombro

Tengo que verla-como pudo logro entrar en la sala donde atendían a anna, realmente se veía mal, conectada a un montón de aparatos y ese sonido que cada vez se volvía uno solo.

Hao, no te acerques-le hablo jun sin dejar de atenderla junto a otros doctores-listo

Que pasara con anna-le pregunto preocupado y con poca fuerza-¿Cómo esta?

La llevaran a quirófano -le respondió sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía-vayan

Se quedo solo en la habitación, tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, no podía creer que había pasado

Rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron suspendidos a causa de otro gran alboroto de otro paciente entrando gravemente herido-lo vio ahora sin sentir ningún tipo de rabia, podía ver como ren se encontraba adormilado pero aun con una mirada aterrada-lo vio temblar al parecer perdía demasiada sangre

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Daños colaterales

Capitulo 10

Por: annitha mz

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

L….l…l….l….l

Había gran caos en el quirófano, cada latido de la rubia era monitoreado, la ecografía no se mostraba muy bien, y el estado de la chica era muy malo

Salió del quirófano y enseguida se quito el cubre boca para respirar mejor, se toco la frente y se recargo en la pared mientras respiraba agitada

_**Doctora, cual es su plan**_-le pregunto

¿_**Qué?-**_

_**Que hará si tienen que sacar al bebe antes-**_

_**Eh-**_se toco nuevamente la frente-_**no lo sé señor**_-respondió

_**Hablare con asakura para idear un plan, no quiero que tomes este caso**_-le respondió yéndose pues sabía que eran familia y seguro estaba alterada

_**Pero señor, asakura, el es principiante en casos neonatales-**_hablo sin obtener respuesta

_**Jun, ¿Qué paso?-**_le pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos negros

_**Ren y anna….**_-respiro-_**tuvieron un accidente en el auto **_

_**Tranquila-l**_e abrazo protectoramente mientras jun silenciosamente lloraba

_**Mi hermano morirá…-**_

**2 horas antes**

_**Te dejare libre**_-le hablo aun mirando el camino

_**¿Qué?-**_pregunto sin entender a lo que ren se refería

_**Te dejare libre, no quiero retenerte mas-**_

_**¿De qué hablas ren? Yo…-**_hablo sin saber que decir, en realidad no reaccionaba ante las palabras del chino

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente en la parte trasera del auto pero aun asi decidió no contestar

-_**ren, no te entiendo-**_

_**Tenías razón, empecé una guerra que no logre gana**_r-hablo mirando el camino_**-en una guerra siempre hay daños aun cuando termina, no quiero dañarte, te dejo libre pero…quiero que aun tengamos un bebe**_

El teléfono seguía sonando, se saco el cinturón y se estiro un poco hasta alcanzar el teléfono para rápidamente poner atención en el camino

Observo el teléfono para después pasárselo a anna-_**es hao**_

Tomo el teléfono solo para ponerlo en el tablero del coche-_**ren…colócate el cinturón quieres…..estoy bien contigo**_-hablo bajando la cabeza

_**No anna, no estás bien conmigo, estarás mejor con el-**_

_**Sabes que día es hoy-**_hablo seria-_**hao se casa hoy**_

_**No sé qué quieres-**_mirando el camino-_**no quieres estar conmigo y no quieres estar con hao, no sé qué quieres**_

_**Yo tampoco lo sé ren, ni lo que quiero ni lo que tú quieres**_-molesta-_**date cuenta de lo que hiciste, primero el dolor de terminar, me entere que estaba embarazada y cuando por fin creí que tendría calma llegaste con la demanda, y ahora simplemente me dejas ir el día que hao se casa**_

Se quedo callada después de todo lo que había dicho, pero en cierto modo tenia razón se hubieran evitado todo eso si solo no hubiera hecho nada, pero haciendo recuento de todo lo que pasaron para llegar a eso, sabía que en realidad ren hacia un gran esfuerzo

Lo miro seria y con un nudo en la garganta, en realidad no sabía que decir-_**aun creo que será niño**_

Sintió un fuerte golpe y después ruidos de cristales rompiéndose, después solo dolor pudo sentir

…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, podía sentir la cálida sangre bajar por su frente,

_**Ren…**_-alcanzo a decir

_**Señorita, me escucha**_-le hablo un hombre

_**Ren-**_

_**¿Puede moverse?-**_

Por un momento pareció reaccionar, ahora solo se sentía mareada pero no podía sentir ningún tipo de dolor_**-creo….creo que será niño**_

Con esas palabras nuevamente se quedo inconsciente

El hombre la observaba con atención mientras llamaba a emergencias, el tenia una gran herida en la frente y la muñeca pero de las personas en ambos coches era el único consiente

_**Bueno…-**_contesto el teléfono que ahora yacía en el suelo seguro perteneciente a la pareja del coche

_**¿Anna?-**_se escucho una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea

…

_**Hao**_-le hablo pilika al verlo ahí-_**anna y ren tuvieron un accidente **_

_**Lo siento hermano**_-hablo yoh colocando una mano en su hombro

Después de unos minutos en los que pilika no paraba de llorar vieron salir a hao del área de emergencias

_**Hao….-**_no sabía que decir todo era tan confuso-_**anna, como esta anna**_

_**No lo sé**_-respondió mirando al suelo

Paso cerca de una hora sin recibir informes, pilika solo lloraba mientras hao se dedico a llamar a marco para informarle

_**Que dijo marco**_-pregunto horo que tenía unos pocos minutos con ellos

_**Tomara el primer vuelo que encuentre**_-mirando el suelo-_**han tardado demasiado**_

_**Hao**_-se escucho la chillona voz de una mujer-_**que demonios pasa contigo, deberías estar en nuestra boda no en este lugar**_-hablo con histeria

_**Marion deberías regresar a casa, no es el momento**_-hablo yoh parándose frente a la rubia

_**¿No es el momento?-**_hablo con sarcasmo-_**se supone que en este momento debería estar diciendo acepto y no estar en este lugar-**_volteo a ver a hao que se mantenía callado perdido en sus pensamientos-_**que demonios pasa aquí como para que se suspenda mi maravillosa boda**_

_**No creo que baya a ver boda-**_hablo yoh tomándola del brazo en un intento de calmar a la rubia y sacarla del lugar

_**¿Qué?, hao, hao es mi prometido el me tiene que decir a la cara que no abra boda-**_

_**No habrá boda**_-hablo ahora hao molesto

Se quedo callada con los ojos llorosos-_**que, mi amor, pero….podemos hacerlo otro día y listo no ahí porque exaltarnos**_-con una sonrisa fingida

_**No me voy a casar contigo ni hoy ni nunca-**_

_**Es anna….-**_intuyo de inmediato-_**por favor hao, ella está casada, está felizmente casada y embarazada con su esposo ren tao, no contigo, esta a kilómetros de aquí no puedes tenerla siempre en la cabeza, nosotros nos vamos a casar**_

_**Anna esta aquí, con su esposo en una sala de quirófano, lárgate de aquí**_-mirándola fijamente

_**Anna esta aquí, se lo merece**_-mirando a hao-_**entrometerse entre nosotros, destruir mi felicidad de tal forma, merece estar aquí por….-**_fue interrumpida por una cachetada de pilika

_**Ni se te ocurra hablar de anna, vete de aquí o seguridad te sacara como el animal que eres-**_

La observaron salir no sin antes recitar la lista de insultos

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y nada pasaba no recibían informes de anna ni de ren, ni si quiera sabían nada de jun

_**¿Qué paso?-**_pregunto un exaltado marco llegando con los chicos

_**Anna y ren se accidentaron en el auto, no nos han informado nada de ninguno y no hemos hablado con jun-**_

_**Ahí viene**_-hablo pilika mirando a jun caminar hacia ellos

_**Jun dime como esta anna**_-exigió y suplico hao

_**Tuvo muchas complicaciones durante la cirugía, en realidad no reparamos nada, no aguantaría más horas en cirugía-**_

_**¿Qué estás diciendo?**_-pregunto marco serio

_**Si resiste 24 horas sin complicaciones la intervendrán nuevamente, en cuanto al bebé no creen que resista**_-hablo bajando la cabeza

_**¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?-**_

_**Ren, ren está muy mal, se encuentra en coma, también esperaremos-**_

_**Dime, qué posibilidades hay de que anna se recupere-**_

_**Seria cruel decir posibilidades marco, anna está muy herida no creo que salga ilesa del accidente**_-

….x…x…x

_**Te dejare libre…-**_

El teléfono seguía sonando, se saco el cinturón y se estiro un poco hasta alcanzar el teléfono para rápidamente poner atención en el camino

Observo el teléfono para después pasárselo a anna-_**es hao**_

Tomo el teléfono solo para ponerlo en el tablero del coche-_**ren…colócate el cinturón quieres…..estoy bien contigo**_-hablo bajando la cabeza

_**No anna, no estás bien conmigo, estarás mejor con el-**_

_**Se siente como si vamos a tener un accidente-**_hablo la chica mirando al frente-_**como si lo dijeras porque vamos a morir**_

_**Te dejare libre-**_

Sintió un fuerte golpe y después ruidos de cristales rompiéndose, después solo dolor pudo sentir

-extrañamente veía a hao parado frente a ella, totalmente calmado-_**Debiste quedarte, esperarme ahora perderás todo-**_

CONTINUARA….


End file.
